Wicked
by jesslarhea
Summary: Jasper dodges a bullet of massive proportions on that fateful rainy day in Philly. How will his life be in the future when he meets his very human mate! JASPER/BELLA, with Peter and Charlotte thrown in the mix for fun. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**((VAMPIRES ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT IN THIS STORY))**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER-**_ _ **I do not own "twilight" but I do own "Wicked"!**_

 _ **CLAIMER-**_ _ **I really do own any and all mistakes because I am not perfect!**_

 _ **This story is rated mature for all the reasons that you can think of!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **~*~Chapter 1| Jasper~*~**_

 _(Philadelphia 1940's)_

It's been twenty years since Char, peter and I destroyed Maria and left the southern vampire wars! After killing and burning that Mexican bitch that created me, we left her smelly ashes to blow away in the pleasant breeze, and I find that I have never been happier in all my years!

The year is 1942 and at this moment in time I'm standing in front of a small but busy dinner in Philadelphia Pennsylvania; contemplating on using this human establishment for cover to escape the sudden down pore that came out of nowhere. I was supposed to meet my brother Peter about three blocks down after my hunt but this Philly weather is a fickle bitch and decided that I needed a nice cold shower…

"Major!" I hear my "title" being yelled from behind me just as my hand touches the handle to the diner door. All of a sudden I get this feeling that's trying to consume my very soul; as if my life will end in a way that is much worse than death if I enter the crowed diner. This feeling is a very unpleasant pull and so consuming that it takes me a few seconds to come back to myself. The pull itself is like and sort of bond but not really. I feel as if I should get as far as I can from it; not move toward it!

With my mind made up to not continue on that path of what I can only describe is self destruction. I release the door handle and turn towards my crazy brother and immediately begin to laugh as Peter dodges in and out of traffic like he's doing the tango. He looks like a dancing jackass bobbing and weaving around passing cars and I think one truck just clipped his ass before honking and yelling foul language at the dumbass that is my venom brother!

"Shit those fuckers are crazy behind the wheel; I don't know about you but I miss the days of the horse and carriage; shit, crazy bastards!" Peter rants as he approaches me with a sardonic look on his face.

Oh shit; I know that look and I know that it means something bad is gonna happen; but what?

"What is it, captain?" I ask as I let him pull me from the awning over the diner door and back out into the fucking rain.

Peter is a clown all the damn time so I tend to take him seriously when he has this look on his face and so does his mate Charlotte, but it's the only time that we do take his stupid ass seriously and he knows it so he doesn't abuse that look at all and only uses it when something's about to go down!

He takes a deep unnecessary breath and I want to smack him for it. "All I know is that if you went into that dinner there, you would have eventually had to watch your true mate love another and die a horrible death while you were stuck with someone in a very unpleasant life!" He growls as we continue down the street.

What the hell; my mate? What in the hell is he talking about?

I grab his shoulder and pull him to a stop just outside the edge of the forest and just look at him long and hard then slowly smile at him "My true mate huh?" I shake my head and chuckle as we begin to move at an inhuman speed, moving fast through the forest, away from civilization and towards where Charlotte is supposed to meet us. "When will I meet this angel?" I give Peter the look that says he better not dodge the question.

"Now why in the fuck would your other half be an angel?" He chuckles loudly, dodging like I knew he would. "Oh no, no, no sir dear brother; she'll be more like the devil; she'll be as wicked as they come, that is if we get to her before certain people, well, vampires invade her life…" He stops and sighs at the look I'm giving him."…and you'll be meeting her in Phoenix Arizona in the year 2007; and she will be human. That is all I know as of yet!" He grins as he takes off into the forest like his ass was on fire.

Hmm that's a long fucking time but I can be a patient mother fucker when I want to be and for someone like that, I can be as patient as I need to be. "The devil huh" Imagine that! My mate; someone as wicked and evil as I am and I for one can't wait to meet her!

Wait, did that fucker just say human?

* * *

 _ **~*~ Still Jasper's POV~*~**_

 _(Phoenix Arizona, 2007)_

Peter, Char, and I have been living in Phoenix for three months now and I'm starting to get a little impatient, but all the 'know it all' jackass will tell me is that it will be soon and that I will be meeting her through death, but not her death or mine!. Whatever the fuck that means, fucking Yoda!

Last week I caught Peter buying a shit tone of land and a bunch of houses by the ocean in a small town called Forks Washington. When I asked why he was doing this; all he would tell me was that we would need it after I met my little devil, and that he likes to be prepared. Cryptic jackass is always doing shit like that. I think we now own forty-six fucking houses and a shit tone of land all over the United states; we also own two thousands acres of land in various other countries, including Italy! Why; I haven't the first fucking clue!

The ruling leaders of the vampire race reside in Italy! The Volturi and they are vicious and precise but the Whitlock coven or family, if you will, respect them completely; just as they respect us. One of my closest friends is none other than Caius Volturi. He and I have been friends for a long time now; every since I saved his ass from a hoard of werewolves -the children of the moon to be exact-. After that; Peter, Char and I helped the Volturi bring that wretched race to extinction because we were bored and so the Whitlock family and the Volturi coven are thick as thieves. Anything we need or want we get; all we have to do is ask. I consider the kings of our race my brothers, even though Aro is a creepy little fucker! That feeling may have a lot to do with the fact that Caius and Peter said that Aro has a huge crush on me and the assholes think it's the funniest thing in the world! I don't swing that way with anyone but Peter Aro and your mate should kick our ass for that shit!

"Dude, quit moping around and cringing like you just thought of Aro!" I hear Peter yell from the TV room and laughing his fucking ass off. Like I said; asshole! "I'm hungry, now let's go Major!"

"Char" I yell back with a smile that becomes a grin when I hear a loud slap.

"Damn it woman" Peter yells the moment I open my door, causing me to laugh. "Why do you always take his side?" My brother whines like the baby that he is.

"Because, he's my sire" She tells him then grins at me as I enter the room.

"Yeah, but I'm you mate woman; mate trumps all that bullshit!" Peter complains then his frown turn into a full blown cheesy ass smile. What the fuck was that crazy smile about?

"Come on" He grabs Chars hand and pull her out of the house with me following. I love those two crazy vamps more than anything as of yet. I'm hoping my mate will love them the way I do because I really don't want to give what we three have, but I will for my mate. Hell, I'm hoping that my little devil will join us! Now that would be fun!

We finally make it into the city around 10pm and as we stroll down the street, the Cheshire look on Peters face grows with every step we take, I'm serious; the fucker looks like the joker now and I really want to beat his ass!

I open my mouth to ask him if he finally found a way to get high but before the words make it out of my mouth I hear a woman's angry voice coming from an ally around the corner, and at that moment the most alluring scent invades my entire being. I finally fell at home in this life and its all due to the owner of that scent and voice! It her, my mate…

"Not so cocky now, are you asshole…" That voice just found a direct line straight to my dick! "…What, you thought that because I'm so small that you had an easy target? Do you like attacking young girls and raping them, you sick fuck?" I hear her growl and a slight thump as we get closer. "I bet you never thought in a million years that this little girl would be your last victim ever now did you?" I hear another thump right before a man that is a little smaller than me falls to the ground at my feet.

Did she just throw this man out of the ally? Yes, somehow I think she did! Fuck I can't want to see this woman!

The man looks as if he just went twelve rounds with Muhammad Ali…

I look to Peter and the fucker is bouncing on his toes like a giddy little school girl as he slowly backs away. I look back to the ally just as the most beautifully deranged girl, no, she's a fucking woman- steps gracefully into the light. She's maybe around 5'7 or 5'8 with long dark hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, the same color as mine, and they shine with the fire from the pits of hell. Her body is slender and just…fucking wow! Her ass and long legs are amazing in the jean skirt she's wearing. I also see the best cleavage ever in the tight little wife beater that is barely covering her fuck me tits! And those fucking boots; oh goddamn I love a woman in cowboy boots!

Good God, I think I just came in my wranglers!

Holy shit, this truly is my mate! I look back at Peter for one more confirmation and all the fucker does is nod his big ass head before he and Char disappear around the corner. Asshole!

The sexy woman narrows her eyes at me but I can also feel her attraction to me through her emotions as she continues to eye fuck me while holding a damn switchblade. "What? This asshole deserves to be gutted like a fish!" I look back at the man at my feet so I can find the ability to speak to her.

Finally after a few deep breaths I nod and look back into those wicked green eyes of hers. "Yes he does sugar, but I can make his death a hundred times more painful if you like!" I grin at her as I lean down and grab the guy by his throat and lift him from the ground after she nods and bites that plump bottom lip of hers. "I think he would make a satisfying meal for me; wouldn't want you to get your hands dirty just yet, now would we darlin'?" I wink at her as I pass by her; moving farther into the dark ally! I can feel her following me as her curiosity rises along with her lust and excitement!

Oh yes, this is my little devil that I've been waiting 70 odd years for, but if I'm being honest with myself here; I have actually been waiting for her since the moment I woke up from the change.

She was made just for me as I was made just for her!

I can feel her eyes on me as I sink my teeth into the man's neck, so I turn and lock eyes with her as I drain him dry. The look she's giving me causes me to growl and drain the guy faster.

Once I've had my fill, I release him before snapping his neck just to be thorough! I lick my lips as I lift the dead body and toss it in the dumpster and grin as a book of matches are placed in the palm of my hand.

"Damn darlin' you are just too good to be true!" I grin at her as I flick a single match with my finger causing the entire book to ignite. "Were gonna have a lot of fun together darlin'!" I toss the match in to the dumpster before throwing my arm over my mates shoulder and lead her from the ally.

"Yeah well, the bastard grabbed me as I left the store; he fucking thought he could over power me, dumbass!" She snorts at the absurd notion. "My daddy taught me that assholes like that don't deserve the life they were given, but his morals are far better than mine so I take that lesson to heart…" She shrugs nonchalantly.

"What's your name?" I smile at her as we join the busy night life of Phoenix; passing clubs and bars that's blaring all different kinds of music.

"Isabella swan but everyone just calls me Bella" She smiles at me. "I have two questions for you sir!" She stops our walk and leans up so her lips are slightly touching my ear. "I want to know your name and species sweetie, because you are definitely not human!" I groan when I feel her warm lips against my cold earlobe.

Shit, this woman owns me completely!

I grin at her as I lead her away from civilization! "The name is Jasper Whitlock ma'am!"

After we are away from prying eyes I lean down and lift her so her legs are wrapped around my hips. "Close your eyes and hold on tight, Isabella." She huffs but does as I ask.

"For some strange reason I trust you Jasper!" Holy hell, I'm a happy, happy man now! "Don't make me fucking regret it!"

"I wouldn't dream of it darlin'" I reassure her the best I can for now before I take off through the trees with my perfect mate wrapped around me in a very delicious way.

Five minutes later I step up on my porch and set in the swing with my Bella still in my arms and straddling my lap. "You can open your eyes now beautiful!" I grin when she blinks a few times then takes a look around us.

"What…where? Jasper I want answers and I want them now! And why in the hell do I feel so goddamn drawn to you?" She threads her fingers in the hair at the back of my head and pulls hard, tilting my head back as she rises on her knees and towers over me. I start fucking purring like a goddamn cat!

Yep this is my mate!

"Fucking hell woman" I groan and close my eyes as my hands slide up her soft, creamy thighs to her waist over her skirt. I take a deep breath and open my eyes to look at her. "Long story short; I'm a vampire and you my little devil are my mate and just so you know," I grab her tight little ass and pull her body against mine. "Our bond connects us to the point that we belong to each other now and baby, we can't be apart ever again without causing physical pain or possibly death…"

"Shit, really?" Bella swears and presses her forehead against mine.

"Yes" I tell her honestly.

"Ok" She smile and licks her lips. My eyes follow this action. God I need to taste her. "Tell me everything about vampires before I tell you what I need to tell you cowboy!" She smiles cheekily, no doubt feeling my dick twitch beneath her ass.

"I'll give you anything you want darlin'!" I smile at my mate and begin to tell her everything. "Vampires aren't allergic to the sun, garlic, or anything for that matter. We're indestructible; we are also faster, and stronger than humans. We don't sleep or eat, but of coarse we drink human blood! We'll never die of old age, but we can be destroyed by being ripped apart and burned to ash! Some vampires have extra abilities like me; I'm an empath, I can feel and manipulate emotions! And I will never hurt you!"

"Cool" she smiles at me. "Now explain this Mate business! Wait, you can feel everything that I feel, Have you messed with my emotions Jasper?"

"Yes baby, I can feel your emotions but I will never manipulate them unless you ask me to, this I promise you!"

"Ok" She nods and continues "now explain the whole Mating thing!" She grins and I just shake my head at the crazy woman as I reach out and test her emotions just to be sure she's not in shock.

Damn, she is good with weird! She's not freaked out in the slightest; all I feel is her curiosity and lust, which is very strong! Oh yes, my mate will make a fantastic immortal! She has accepted all this at my word and without any complaint! I feel that I should be worried of her accepting nature but I'm not because I know that she is not an accepting person and yet somehow I expected my mate to be excepting of me and my race and she is, fully, but that is where the line is drawn!

"Everyone has a soul mate Isabella and you are mine!" I press my lips to hers softly then whisper. "Do you feel that; that spark of energy between us?" I kiss her once more but with a little more force causing her to whimper and nod's her head. "We're already mates, the bond is unbreakable now. Not even death could break it because if one of us dies the other will follow!" She relaxes slightly as I rub her back but she tenses up and begins to feel panicked.

"What's wrong Isabella?"

"What I needed to tell you is that I'm flying to Washington tomorrow to live with my dad!" She pulls away from me as much as I will allow, which isn't much.

So this is why Peter bought those houses, and all that land in Forks!

I shake my head in the negative "Not without me; you're not" I growl causing her to grin. "And why can't you just disappear for your family's sake? I don't want to share you!" I press my lips to hers softly but quickly pull away and close my eyes at a sudden thought. "How old are you Bella?" I didn't realize that she could be underage, fuck!

"I'm eighteen!" Oh thank you god! "And I am supposed to finish my senior year in Forks Washington." She smiles at me while threading her fingers through my hair again and I begin to purr once more. "Jasper I want to see my dad before I disappear." She stops and bites her lip as her eyes look down. "Are you going to turn me into a vampire; is that possible?" I smile and hook my index finger under her chin so I can make her look at me.

"It is possible and I will definitely be turning you!" I frown at her. "But it's the most pain you'll ever feel and you'll feel it for three days!"

She nods and smiles "I've learned a long time ago to trust my feelings and that is what I'm doing with all this; trusting the feelings that I don't understand could be so strong so fast, but I know that I will understand eventually, so with that said…" She places her hands on my cheeks and looks deep into my eyes. "…You will move to Washington with me so I can have you and graduate while visiting my dad before you turn me!" Oh god, I'm already in love with this woman!

I growl as I thread my fingers through her hair "Oh baby that statement just got you anything you'll ever want, and I'll follow you anywhere woman!" I kiss her hard, deepening the kiss immediately. Fuck, she tastes so damn good.

Before I can rip her clothes from her sexy body I hear Peter clear his throat loudly. "Go away asshole" I mumble against Bella's lips causing her to giggle before pulling away and looking at our unwanted guest. Damn it!

"No can do Major" the asshole grins at me, then looks at Bella! "Howdy little devil I'm Peter and you and I are gonna get along better than a squirrel and his nuts!" I shake my head at the big asshole.

"Is that so?" Bella laughs as she looks at Char. "Hi I'm Isabella but please call me Bella, and you are?"

"I'm Charlotte but theses assholes call me Char, and I can't tell you how glad I am that you are finally with us!" Char plops her ass down on the swing next to us. "Maybe now the Major will stop moping around and my husband will stop antagonizing him, and me!"

"Never" Peter growls as he sits on the swing next to Char. "Now on to other matters" He grins at me. "I hear we're moving to Forks Washington!" I nod and Peter gives me the "I know something" look.

"What asshole; just spit it the fuck out." I growl causing my girl to giggle.

"Well Jasper, we'll be going to high school while we're there because I doubt you would want your fragile mate going to school with four veggie vamps now would you." Crazy asshole; say what?

"Am I missing something?" Bella asks causing me and Char to nod and point at Peter.

"Knowing shit like Yoda is my gift." Peter tells her then looks back at me. "Yes major, high school and one of those rabbit munchers is the same one that would have kept you from this little lady! You know the one I warned you about in Philly and the nineteen other cities she found us in!" Peter grins broadly. "No worries Major; now that yours and this little ladies bond has begin to form they can't break it with the thrall they intended to use on her to make her more submissive or whatever the hell it was they were gonna use on you…"

"What the fuck are you talking about Peter pan?" Bella yells as she jumps from my lap and stands before us like an angel of death. "I'll be goddamn if someone ever tries to make me submissive unless it's that sexy asshole right there, and even he may loose a limb for that shit!" Bella points at me as she stares Peter down!

"Damn straight baby!" I growl as I place her ass back into my lap where she belongs. "Wait what? Why would I lose a limb for that shit?" I ask but the damn woman just ignores me and continues to stare at Peter waiting for him to speak.

"Don't worry little devil, you have us to protect you but that is exactly what those rabbit munchers would have done to you had I let the Major meet a female vampire before he met you! Hell I ran intervention 90% of the time we were waiting on you. That bitch was persistent, I'll give her that!" Peter grins at my mate. "You both are welcome!"

"Thanks Peter pan" Bella smiles brightly at Peter then turns to me "I expect an in depth explanation about all that later but now, I need to go get my luggage so I can catch my flight in a few hours!" Bella goes to get up but I shake my head and point at the bags that Peter and Char dropped on the porch. "What…How?" She stutters after she recognizes the bags are hers.

"I know shit, so just call me Yoda! Oh and your flight has been changed; we will leave for the airport in six hours; just after dawn and you need to call your dad before our flight so you can tell him that your boyfriend is transferring with you and that you will be living with us…" Peter shakes his head when Bella goes to interrupt him. "You'll still see your dad plenty but if you stay with him you both will be drained before the Major can get to you. Bella you are the singer of one of those veggie vamps and he will lose control on a night that Jasper is running late from a hunt. You can't be left alone at any time!" Peter gives her a soft look. "If you want to do this, then you'll need to do as we say little devil, because if you die Jasper dies; end of story!"

"Ok" She sighs and pulls a phone out of her pocket "My dad is working nights this week so I can call him now." She grins as she dials a number.

After a few rings a gruff voice answers. "Fork police department this is Chief Swan speaking!" Oh shit! I look at Peter and all the asshole does is fucking smile.

"Hey Ch- dad, how are you?" Bella grins at the look I give her.

What is it that causes a preacher or a cop's daughter to be wild and untamed; is it all the rules that they are to abide by or is it just a natural contradiction? One of God's jokes maybe?

"Hey Bells shouldn't you be in bed?"

"No dad, I'm a night owl!" My devious little mate winks at me. "Look dad, the reason that I'm calling you is to tell you that my boyfriend, his brother and his brother's girlfriend are moving to forks with me and that I'll be staying with them but it doesn't mean that you and I won't be spending time together!" Bella rushes out causing me to chuckle.

"Breathe baby" I mouth to her.

"Wow, ok uh, well it must be serious for him to follow you and you are eighteen so I can't stop you from living with the guy but I am going to meet him Isabella! That is non negotiable child!" he chuckles.

"You're seeing someone aren't you dad? You gave into that way too easy!" Bella laughs and looks over at Char typing away on her laptop.

"No" He answers a little too quickly.

"I bet" Bella laughs again. "Look dad I'm taking a flight out at dawn so…"

"Did your mother already leave for Maine?" Chief Swan cuts in.

"Yes" Bella growls snidely. "She left two weeks ago!"

Chief Swans sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry kiddo; I wish I could have gotten custody of you when you were younger but…"

"Dad its fine" Bella laughs loudly. "Renee will get hers; karma being a bitch and all that, right."

"Gotta love karma, let's just hope she's feeling particularly vengeful on the day she goes after your mother!" Shit, now I know where my girl gets her personality from. "Anyway, I love you kid and I'll see you guys tomorrow evening; oh do you need me to pick ya'll up from the airport?" Bella looks at me and I shake my head in the negative.

"No dad but we'll stop by when we get to Forks! Love you!"

"I love you too and have a safe trip kid!" The line goes dead before more can be said.

"I like your dad!" Peter grins and turns to Char "You get all that shit worked out?"

"Yep, the jet will be ready in when we get there and the house will be squared away before we get to Forks!"

"What houses; and jet?" Bella looks at me in shock.

"Yes darlin'" I kiss her nose. "Peter bought a…few houses in forks because the bastard just knows shit and knew we'd need them, and I've had that jet for about ten years now!" I grin as she slowly nods her head.

And now the woman is feel a smidge of shock for the first time since I met her! I just chuckle to myself and shake my head because Bella Swan will never be placed in the normal category…ever!

"Well alright then!" Bella says as she stands, after a her little moment. "I'm guessing ya'll need to get this house situated before we leave and I need a nap."

Bella doesn't wait for anyone to show her around, oh no, the crazy girl just walks into the house and stomps up the stairs. I look at Peter with a smile before I take off after her.

"Now how in the hell do you know which room is mine?" I ask her once I'm standing behind her causing her to jump.

"I don't know; I was just looking for a bed!" She laughs as she opens the door. "Whose room is this Jasper?" I lift her in my arms and kiss her lips passionately as I move into the room and lay her on my bed.

"Mine, and before you ask; I like to relax while I read!" I mumble against her lips before leaving her on the bed. "Get some sleep darlin' while I help pack!" I kiss her once more before I begin to get all my things pack or boxed up to be stored.

I can't help but think that those veggie vamps are gonna try and continue to make my life more complicated than it needs to be. If that's the case, I'll gladly show them why the god of war is the last mother fucker they want to fuck with! Especially the little bitch that thought she could get one over on me…more than once. The stupid bitch tried twenty goddamn times over the years and every time Peter intervened. How she knew how to find me is still a mystery to us! That is one thing his gift doesn't tell him. Well, that and the bitches name!

I plan on tearing her apart when I do meet the bitch for making us move all over the fucking US and if she thinks she can separate me and mine, she has another thing coming!

Judgment day is coming for her and its coming with the devil herself!

* * *

 _ **Damn my mind can come up with the weirdest shit!**_

 _ **Follow, Favorite, and Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own "Twilight" But I still own "Wicked"**_

 _ **I will always own any and all my mistakes because perfect will never exist unlike vampires…lol**_

 _ **This story is rated mature for foul language, sex, blood, and murderous gore!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **~*~Chapter 2| Jasper~*~**_

As Peter predicted, Bella was rather excited about joining the three of us in our companionship and she fully understood why I couldn't let Peter and Charlotte go. She told me as long as I am still only hers at the end of the day, that she was all for a little fun with Peter and Charlotte from time to tome but said that she wanted to wait until she was changed so she was a little more durable. She didn't want me killing Peter or Charlotte if they got a little carried away and hurt her. We all agreed to be with only our mate for the time being whole heartedly…

"Welcome to sporks ladies and gents!" Peter laughs as we pass the welcome sign. He has been poking fun at Bella's home town name every since she woke up from her nap on the jet. Her confusion at where we were was the cutest thing I have ever seen when she woke up at thirty thousand feet. We just couldn't bring ourselves to wake her before the flight so I just let her sleep in my lap in the car on the way to the air strip, and she stayed in my lap once we were on the plane.

I was really glad that we had a private jet and air strip because it wouldn't have been good for us if security saw me caring an unconscious woman. Can anyone say kidnapping?

"Hey asshole I was born here so show some damn respect Peter Pan!" My little devil mate mumbles in her sleep. That's another thing, the woman can and will have a conversation in her sleep! Peter found this to be hilarious and all throughout our flight they talk about anything and everything; the woman even promised him that she would seduce Charlotte and let us watch. This put a beautiful smile of Chars face that has yet to disappear.

"Did she just chastise me in her sleep?" Peter laughs before he turns and looks at my girl that is still in a deep sleep by the sound of her breathing and slow heart rate.

"Yes because I'm multitalented like that; we've been over this purvy-pire." She mumbles again then turns and buries her face in my crotch and nuzzling my dick. Oh fuck yeah, my woman is the best!

"Uh, baby" I groan in pleasure as I try to wake her by nudging her shoulder but the crazy woman bats my hand away and continues her delicious task. So I just sigh and let her nuzzle me anyway she pleases. Who the fuck am I to stop my beautiful little devil mate from doing what she wants!

After a few minutes I feel her teeth on my dick. "Oh shit baby" I moan quietly as I roll my hips and lay my head back against the head rest. "Just so you know that feels fantastic; fuck bite me harder, oh goddamn you evil woman that feels so fucking good!" I hiss in please, not paying the other two vamps in the car any mind. Shit this woman has me wound so tight that I just might cum here and now!

"Not in the goddamn car! I do not what to smell your jizz, Jazz while we meet the pops; oh hey look the Swan residence. Thank you Buda or whoever controlled this fuck awesome coincidence!" Peter yells before receiving a hard slap to the back of his head by his woman just as we pull into the driveway.

"You know you love the smell of all things Jasper!" Charlotte points out.

"Yes I do but I just won't be able talk to the Chief if Jasper and Bella smell like that; I will be too damn distracted Char" Is Peter whining?

Bella lifts her head just as Peter puts the truck in park, causing me to whimper and her to grin.

A man with a rockin' mustache steps out on the front porch and smiles at us. "Oh yes; that is a man that knows and loves his porn!" Peter laughs loudly.

"Peter Pan when I become a sexy vampire, you better run as fast and far as you can for putting that fucking image in my head!" Bella growls as she turns to Charlotte. "Come on woman lets see if you can make my dad drool over your gorgeous tits like I did." Both girls giggle and jump out of the truck in a flash and run to Chief Swan, they take turns hugging him and when he hugs Char he holds her longer than necessary. Yep, Chief Swan is so loving the tata's!

"Our mates are fucking evil I tell you" Peter grumbles as he opens his door and jumps out of the truck. "The both of those bitches can make a priest commit an atrocious sin!" He laughs causing me to growl at him for calling our mates bitches. "Shove it Major, you know as well as I do that those two women are as mean as pure evil!" I give him the finger but nod my head anyway as I get out of the truck and walk over to my little devil with a big ole grin on my face.

"Chief Swan" I stick my hand out to shake his. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir, I'm Jasper Whitlock; Bella's boyfriend!" I smile and wink at Bella.

"It's nice to meet you son but please call me Charlie and I gotta say, I was rather shocked when Bella told me that she had a boyfriend. It takes a lot to not get on her nerves enough to tolerate someone for a long period of time…"

"Charlie" Bella yells at her dad causing him to laugh. "You are making me sound like a slut!" She laughs at the look her dad is giving her. "Which is crazy considering I'm a virgin" Bella gives her cringing dad an evil grin. He must really hate discussing her sex like or lack there of!

"What, it's true but I know you are not a slut Bells!" He laughs louder. "I have never known you to be interesting in dating though!"

Bella shrugs and points to Peter "Most guys are just idiots with way too much fucking time on their hands!"

"Language kid" Charlie laughs and look at a sulking Peter.

"She calls me an idiot too so…" Charlie shrugs as he shakes Peter's hand. "…You must be this love lady's other half." He looks at Charlotte with a little drool in the corner of his mouth. Yep, the Chief is still loving her tata's!

"Yes sir Chief, she's the love of my life!" Peter grins as he wraps his arm around Char proudly. "But I'm her better half; just so you know!" At that everyone laughs including Charlie.

"Screw you guys; I'm going home." Peter pouts but quickly smiles and shakes Charlie's hand once more. "Sir I can tell you now that you and I are gonna get along great!"

"Yeah I can tell I may have to arrest you, and I do spend the most of my time with the people that are behind bars." Charlie laughs along with everyone else, including Peter. "Alright guys, ya'll go get these girls settled in; you've gotta be beat from all that traveling." Charlie grabs Bella and hugs the shit out of her once more. "It's good to see you kid and you better come over for dinner tomorrow night, all of you."

"Translation" Bella grins at her dad. "Will you cook me dinner tomorrow night because I miss eating healthy?" They both laugh loudly.

"I eat plenty healthy child!" Charlie hugs Char again then turn to me. "You take care of my daughter son; there are some strange boys in this town and I don't want them to get hurt by her…yet!" Charlie and I both laugh as he shakes my hand once more. "Good luck son!" He whispers causing me to laugh once more. "You are gonna need it!"

"Thank you sir" I smile and grab Bella's hand and pull her to the truck. "Let's get you home and to bed so I can ravish that sexy little body of yours! I have big, big plans for you my little devil." I grab her hand and rub my hard cock with it once we're in the truck. "BIG plans baby!"

"Oh god Jasper" She scrapes her nails down my zipper. "I can't wait to taste you baby!"

* * *

 _ **Still in Jasper's Point of view…duh!**_

 _ **Lemon time **_

It's almost midnight when we have everything settled and unpacked so I throw Bella over my shoulder once were finished unpacking the kitchen as run us up to our bedroom and toss her on our bed. "Strip Isabella" I growl and in a flash I have all my clothes off. "I have some mating to do!"

Bella begins to slowly remove her clothes causing me to get a little impatient so I crawl on the bed and rip her pants from her sexy body. "Mmmm, Major" Bella moans as I rub my hands up her smooth legs.

"Spread those fucking legs for me baby!" I purr, cause her to moan louder. "Goddamn you little devil; you are mine and I'm about to fuck you until you can walk!"

"That sound wonderful and all but this little devil need a shower and she really wants her sexy mate to clean her!" Holy shit, I'm a lucky, lucky man!

It only takes me five minutes to have Bella in the shower cleaned and ready for me. I lower myself to my knees and begin to kiss up her long toned legs then throw her right leg over my shoulder. "Yes Major, please don't stop" she cries out as I push her back against the tiled shower wall and take a long slow lick from her opening to her bundle of nerves. "Oh fuck baby!" She moans loudly as I taste her dripping wet pussy, and the water from our shower has nothing to do with that.

I continue to fuck her with my mouth until she's a quivering mess and gripping my hair so tight that if I were human I'd most definitely have a few bald spots by now. Once her orgasm rocks through her tight little body, I waste no time at all before I turn that water off and have her laid out on our bed with her legs spread open wide for me.

I crawl on top of her; positioning my hips between her warm legs. I grip my throbbing dick and rub it up and down as she watches me and bites that lower lip of hers. "Are you ready for me Isabella?" She just moans loudly as I tease her with the head of my cock, rubbing it against her swollen clit. "Answer me woman or I'll just pleasure myself and make you watch!" I grin at the aroused look on her beautiful face.

"Oh fuck yes Jasper" She moans loudly as she tries to grab my dick but I take her hands in my and pin them above her head. "Please" Her entire body is quivering beneath me.

"Please what my little devil?" I position the head of my cock at her entrance and pushing it in barely. "You need to tell me what you want baby!"

"Fuck me! Make love to me; I don't care, just do it the fuck now Jasper!" She growls right back at me. Her impatience is growing to levels that just may get my ass kicked if I don't give her what she want right the fuck now.

"Your wish..." I thrust into her fast; breaking through her untouched barrier. "Is my fucking command baby" I stop all movement so she can adjust to my size and the slight pain I feel coming from her hymen being broken. "Fuck me baby you are so deliciously tight and so fucking wet and ready for me. Can I move now baby; I have to move or I'm gonna explode." I ask between gritted teeth.

"Yes" She moans as her hips lift up and begin to rock roughly against mine. "Why the hell did you stop in the first place Jasper?"

"I stopped so you could adjust baby" I groan as I pull out slowly then trust back into her. "I didn't want to cause you anymore pain! I fucking hate hurting you darlin'" My hip begin to move a little faster. "I'm so glad that you have never been touched by another man!" I moan as I begin to pump into her harder and faster, rolling and grinding my hips in time with her.

"Shit Jasper!" She cries out when I grasp her thighd and lift her ass up off the bed and begin to hit that perfect spot deep inside of her. "Oh god you feel incredible! Faster, harder baby! Fuck me like a vampire baby!" Shit, I'm not sure her body can handle that.

"I'll try darlin' but I might hurt you baby!" I lift her leg higher up my waist as I grind and roll my hips; pumping and pounding in and out of her tight pussy at a somewhat inhuman speed. I begin to move just a bit faster; my hips blurring but I'm still trying to be careful not to hurt her. "Shit baby I'm so fucking close; you feel incredible, oh fuck Isabella!" I growl as I throw my head back just as she arches her back and her tight walls begin to pulse and quiver clamping down around my throbbing and pulsing cock.

"Bite me baby; I want you to fucking claim me!" She cries out loudly just as I my thrust become erratic I swallow the venom that has pooled in my mouth as I cum deep inside her burning hot pussy.

"Are you sure baby?" I ask as I lift her up so she is straddling my bent knees; my hands find their way to her hair at the nape of her neck, grabbing a fist full of her long thick locks I roughly but still gentle enough pull her head back exposing her creamy neck to me.

"Yes Jasper; I want everyone to know without a fucking doubt in their mind that my mind, body, and soul is all yours and only yours! Now fucking claim me baby!" She growls and rocks her hips hard and fast; fucking me once more.

"I love you so fucking much Bella!" I tell her right before I sink my teeth into the meaty juncture of her neck and shoulder being careful not to bite into an artery or inject my venom into her. I take a few short pulls of her oh so sweet blood causing us both to cum once more, but her thrusts don't stop the entire time.

"Oh goddamn baby, I love you more my Major!" She moans loudly as I remove my teeth from her delicious neck, causing us both to whimper at the loss before we both fall to the bed with her on my chest and my still hard dick continuously pulsing inside her, and for once in my entire existence I am fully sated.

My mate is a fucking queen; my beautifully wicked queen!

After about two minutes of just laying here on our huge comfy bed, just holding each other with my dick still buried to the hilt in its new warm, wet home; I finally break the peaceful silence before my girl passes out for the night. "Shit my little devil" I grin as I pull out of her and roll us over before leaning half way over her sexy and very naked body making sure I sealed the bite mark. "You and I are gonna fuck this world up baby" I grin as I lay back down and pull her to lay back across my naked chest and rub her back down to her tight little ass; giving it a good but firm squeeze. "I better not see you cover your mating mark ever! You hear me woman?" I continue to rub her back down to her ass giving it another rough squeeze before slapping it non too gently but not hard enough to hurt her. "Especially around those veggie assholes; they need to know that you belong to me and only me, baby!" I growl deep in my chest then begin to purr for her and effectively lulling her enough so she starts to doze off.

"I'll never cover it; Mmm, I am all yours Major…always!" She mumbles sleepily against my chest "good night."

I growl and groan at her enticing words "Goodnight my little devil!" I chuckle as she drifts off into a deep sleep.

I can't wait to until tomorrow to see the stalker bitches reaction of mine and Bella's mating bond and the fact that I already marked her as mine. Oh yes, my first day going to high school will be epic on massive proportions and it all has absolutely nothing to do with school and everything to do with finally putting that cunt-pire in her fucking place! (My mates words not mine but the nickname suits the bitch better than anything I could come up with; so cunt-pire it is)…

Tomorrow will be the start of a glorious and inevitable war against the fuckers that will no doubt try to come between me and my family!

The God of war and my evil Goddess are gonna have so much fun fucking with that squirrel munching coven!

* * *

 _ **Ok, what do you guys think?**_

… _ **I need everyone's opinion on this fic(GOOD OR BAD, IT DOESN'T MATTER) so please freaking review because I need to know this shit is worth reading or am I just wasting my damn time! All your opinions mater so much to me, seriously, they mean a lot…**_

 _ ***FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own "Twilight" but I do own "Wicked"**_

 _ **I really do own any and all my mistakes because no one is perfect and that includes my awesome little ass…**_

 _ **This story is rated very flipping**_ _ **mature**_ _ **for reason that you should know and love by now! If you don't like it then why in the hell are you still reading…Insanity, I tell you; just plain insanity!**_

 _ **(((ENJOY THIS AWESOME CHAPTER PEOPLE)))**_

* * *

 _ **~*~Chapter 3| Jasper~*~**_

At Exactly 5AM I ease myself under the warm blankets and begin to lick and kiss my way up Bella's legs; intent on giving my vixen one hell of a wake up call. I had planned on letting her wake up later in the morning but Peter and Charlotte are going at each other like there is no tomorrow and hitting me with massive amounts of raw lust and love. I just couldn't wait any longer to play with my mate.

"Fuck Peter, harder; Mmmm, yeah baby; pound the fuck out of my pussy baby!" Oh god those two are sexy as hell when they fuck like animals. I can picture them going at it hard and fast.

"You want it hard baby; I'll give it to you like the Major gives it to me!" Peter roars loudly and effectively turn me the fuck on!

Before I met Bella, Peter and Char would allow me to join them anytime I wanted to and I did, all the fucking time. Once Peter told me about Bella all those years ago I didn't want to be intimate with random women because it felt like I was betraying my mate somehow even though she wasn't even born yet. Peter told me that I could join them and that my mate would love that as well once she joined the family. So that is what I did; Peter, Char, and I were in a relationship of sorts. I love them both so it was an easy decision and so fucking hot.

I never thought I would ever be with a man but Peter changed my mind quickly. Those two love me just as much as I love them and they both treated me like I was mated to them. I have told Bella all about this while we unpacked our bedroom and I could tell that she really liked the idea of all four of us going at it like wild animals. I know she would enjoy it as much as the rest of us do. Hell just picturing Peter fucking my mate from behind while Charlotte rides me like a horse is making me want to take Bella into their room to join them right the fuck now but we will have to wait until Bella is less breakable before we start the wild and crazy animal sex. But that doesn't mean I can't, well, with restriction of coarse.

I reach my destination and take one long and slow lick from Bella's entrance to her swollen and throbbing clit causing her to moan loudly. I look up from beneath the blankets and I can tell that she is still fast asleep. I suck her clit into my mouth and begin to flick my tongue over the swollen bud at vampire speed causing her to scream out and cum hard on my tongue; Her essence pouring from her body into my waiting mouth is like heaven. Good God, She tastes so damn good!

"Jasper" Her whispered and breathy moan causes me to growl as I continue to lap at her wet pussy. "Having some breakfast baby are we?" She threads her fingers through my hair.

I look up at her with a slow grin as I lower my mouth to the inner thigh and begin to leave open mouth kisses all the way up to the juncture thigh. Being careful not to bite near her artery; I place one more kiss to the perfect spot before sinking my teeth into her soft flesh causing her to cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Oh yes, fuck Jasper that feels so fucking good baby!" Her cries only get louder when I thrust two fingers into her hard and fast as I drink her in.

I remove my teeth from her delectable flesh and seal the wound just as she begins to fall apart once more. With her blood still on my tongue, I latch on to her pussy once more just as she begins to cum harder than she did before. The taste of her pleasure and blood combined is like nothing I have ever experienced in my entire existence.

"Goddamn baby that was the best thing that I have ever tasted in my life..." I growl as I crawl up her body with a wicked grin as I place kisses everywhere I can. "...And to feel what you were feeling makes me so damn glad that I'm an empath. I fucking love you my beautiful little devil!" I kiss her once more before lifting her from the bed and caring her to the shower.

"Mmm, I have only six words for you soldier" Bella kisses my lips after I step into the shower. "Hot shower sex; fucking pronto Major!"

Bella and I took a nice long and hot as hell shower together, well, she showered the both of us while I fucked the shit out of her; that woman can multitask better than Charlotte and that is saying something!

After we both came four times each we dried off and finally got ready for school with no time to spare at all because of the fuck awesome wakeup call I gave her and then the hot as fuck blowjob she gave me after our shower fuck fest. I declared that what we did this morning is how every morning will start, even after she is turned.

I have no fucking clue as to where she learned to give a blowjob like that but I will never ever fucking complain. Speaking of… "Hey baby!" I pull Bella into my arms before we leave our room and kiss her just under her ear. "Where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue and how do you not have any gag reflexes?" I grin at her.

"I have no clue about the gag reflexes but as for the rest; I read a lot and I love to watch porn; I have quite the collection on my laptop…"

"When we get home this afternoon I'm going through that collection Bells!" Peter yells from down stares causing Bella to laugh.

"I can share Peter Pan; as long as we all can watch it together!" She calls out seductively.

"Deal" me, Charlotte and Peter all yell out at the same time, causing Bella to giggle and slap my ass as she and I make our way down stairs. "See, I told you guys that Bella would love to do things that involve all four of us. It's a damn shame the fun shit can't start until she's turned but hey there are ways around that!" Peter grins at me and Bella as we all walk out on the porch and before I have a chance to stop him; Peter grins down at her and presses his lips to hers hard.

"Oh got it feels amazingly warm and erotic to kiss your mate Major!" Peter moans as he continues to kiss Bella.

"If only you could be buried balls deep inside that hot and extremely tight pussy of hers. Man that shit feels amazing and I guarantee you that she would make you cum in seconds the first time around!" I tell him as he finally releases my mates lips.

"Man, that is just un-fucking-fare" Peter Whines.

"Well, I for one can't wait to show you both how talented I am with my tongue!" Bella grin as she kisses Charlotte then moves back to my side where the little vixen belongs.

"I fucking love you!" I pull Bella into my arms and kiss the shit out of her.

"let's go before I say fuck school and keep the three of you in bed all day and say to hell with that stupid fucking rule I made for some damn reason; why did I did I postpone the foursome again?" My devil woman grins letting us know she is fucking with us as she jumps on Peters back when I release my hold on her body. "You know, I would be beneficial for us to go get a very big bed for our guest room after I'm changed!"

"Yeah, I look online and order one!" Charlotte agrees and pulls out her smart phone and does just that as I lock the door to the house. "Hey you could be changed tonight; you never know!" Peter gives Char a look that I will definitely be asking about later. Those two know something!

"Damn Bella you look like pure sex and sin in the tight ass jeans baby girl!" Char slaps Bella's ass as we all walk into that huge garage and over to Peter's new truck.

"Thank you" Bella grins before nibbling on Peter's ear causing him to moan and rub her thighs that are still wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Major, your woman is making my dick hard and I don't think it will soften anytime soon." He pouts causing the girls to giggle.

Peter sets Bella in the back seat next to Charlotte and giving both girls a quick kiss before shutting the door and climbing in behind the wheel.

The girls immediately huddle together, whispering and giggling as they look for a big bed for or guest room.

Peter pulls out onto the main road heading off towards Forks high. I look over at Peter and grin as he adjusts the big bulge in his jeans. I want nothing more than to lean over the middle console and take him in my mouth but we are almost to the school, damn it!

Peter gives me a look telling me he knows what I want to do as he adjusts himself once more. "I bet you never in a million years thought you'd be going to high school, did ya?" I change the subject to help him out and laugh at the look he gives me, but it ultimately helps his situation; if only just barely...

"Eh, there are worse thing we could have done!" He shrugs and smiles as he pulls into the parking lot that is slam full of tasty teenagers and four vampires that have already noticed us.

I can already hear all the whispers about the four new students and that one is Chief Swan's daughter that moved here with her boyfriend. Well at least all the humans can comprehend that my goddess is taken and to not fuck with her her. Let's see how quick the vamps catch on.

"We all have the same schedule so Bella will have the three of us with her at all times!" Peter tells us as we climb out of the truck.

" _Oh my god Jess, look at the new guys; they are so damn hot!"_

" _I know and I hope they are not with those girls; if they are I'm sure I can sway at least one of them to come my way."_

" _I doubt it Lauren, just look how they are all wrapped up with the girls on their arms; I mean just look how in love the four of them look."_

" _Just shut the hell up Angela; those guys are hotter than the Cullen's and the girls aren't that pretty!"_

I growl and pull Bella into my arms and kiss the shit out of her and Peter does the same with Charlotte. "Not that I'm complaining Major but what was that all about?"

"Just staking my claim on you baby!" I grin and kiss her once more.

Char and Bella begin to laugh after Charlotte explains what those girls were saying. "I swear, disgusting little bitches like that are all the same anywhere you go!" Char and Bella continue to laugh.

" _Holy shit Mike, look at the Chief's daughter!"_ I look over at two little boys that are pointing at my mate. _"She is so damn hot man; fuck I want her!"_

" _Fuck yeah Tyler, but I want the blonde bitch; I don't give a shit if they're dating those asshole. I'm sure we can all keep it on the down low!"_

" _All of you are terrible!"_ A sweet little brown hair girl with glasses just shakes her head at her so called friends and walk away from the trashy teens and into the school. At least there is one decent person in this school.

"And Teenage boys are worse!" Chars say's loudly and turns to Bella. "That one girl; the one that walked off was defending us and she doesn't even know us. I think I'll ask her to sit with us at lunch.

"Oh shit Jasper" Peter says quietly and leans over to me so the veggie vamps can't hear him. "The girls need to befriend that girl with the glasses for some reason it's really fucking important." Peter finishes and whispers the same to Bella.

"I think Bella and I can manage that sweetie." Chars smiles at Bella.

"Are you guys ready to play human?" Bella laughs as Peter make gagging sounds. "Chill Peter Pan; just think of it this way" She laughs loudly causing people to stare at us including the pissed off vampires that are standing by their old lady car! A Volvo is the weirdest car for a teenager. "At least you will be marginally smarter when we leave this town!" She laughs as Peter grabs her and throws her over his shoulder and slaps her ass playfully causing everyone to stare harder.

"Fuck you baby doll I'm and already the smartest man here!" He laughs and gives the Pixy vamp that is look at Bella like she can't believe that things didn't turn out the way that she wanted. Then her beady eyes turn to me in shock and desire so I salute her with my middle finger and growl lowly so my Bella is the only human that can hear me.

"Stop eye fuckin' me, little pixy boy" my words bring out a loud laugh from Bella as pull her off Peters shoulder before I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and bend her backwards so I can kiss the fuck out of her. I hear a gasp from two of the veggie vamps but we ignore them as my mate and I continue to make out; shoving our tongues down each other throats.

"Mmm, I love you my beautiful mate!" I smile into Bella's mouth before straightening up and kissing her once more. Bella moans as she bites down roughly on my bottom lip and tugs it as she pulls away.

"I love you too Major!" She smile and grabs my ass with both hands and squeezes my ass cheeks as hard as she can.

"Get a room you horny bastards!" Peter laughs as we begin to walk toward our first class.

"We have two rooms and a bathroom at home and you know that my major and I have been putting it all to good use!" Bella grins at Peter causing him to chuckle and nod.

Our little group begins to move toward the building before Bella stops and glares at the still gaping vampires.

"I suggest you asshole mind your own fucking business before I break my human foot off in you rabbit munching, sparkly asses!" Bella points to the bitch in question as we start towards the building once more. The four of us laugh at the stunned looks they all give her. "Jasper baby" Bella give me a look before jumping on my back and kisses the back of my neck. "That asshole that is standing near the tiny little pixy boy is staring at me like he wants to eat me! What is up with that?" She asks causing me to growl as I turn towards the red headed little boy.

When I turn to the boy in question I set my girl on her feet next to Charlotte and position myself if front of the girls to block the assholes view of my mate. Peter moves to stand next to me mirroring my body and stance exactly. "If you want to continue living you little prick; I suggest you stop looking at my mate!" I growl at the soon to be dead Sonofabitch!

I reach out with my gift to test their emotions. The Pixy is feeling an enormous amount of lust and desire for me and a startling amount of hate, disgust, and envy towards my mate; this causes me to growl at her in warning. The red headed boy is feeling hate and jealousy towards me and Peter but love, and an extreme amount of bloodlust towards my mate and just plain lust towards Charlotte. What in the hell is wrong with these people?

The other two are just feeling happy and amused at the situation. I think I just might like those two but we'll see!

" _What in the hell happened Edward? Jasper is supposed to be mine and that little human bitch is supposed to be your singer and mate! Edward I can see them at all! Why didn't I see this; Her and Jasper together, why?"_ The pixy whines causing me to growl again. What the fuck is she talking about? And what does she mean she can't she see us.

" _I don't know Alice but I can get a read on Bella; I can hear the others but not her!"_ Again what the fuck are those crazy assholes talking about? Do they have some sort of gift?

"I will never be yours and my mate will never be anywhere near that sniveling pussy you called Edward!" I growl again. "I'll tear every last one of you limb from limb if you don't back the fuck off! We are only here so my mate Bella can be with her dad before she graduates and then we'll be leaving so you better stay the fuck away from my mate. And you, you little pixy bitch; you are already set to die for causing me and my family to move around so goddamn much over the years and now you and that pussy next to you are trying to go after me and my mate!" I shake my head and chuckle menacingly. "I'm the god of war; I can and will kill you if you provoke me!"

" _How…what? Oh god, why didn't I see this?"_ The pixy looks like she just might piss herself. Looks like the bitch twin are not use to not getting their way.

"We are all very fucking gifted and very dangerous you stupid bitch!" Char looks at her then grins evilly at the four veggie vamps. "Way more gifted than you are bitch!"

"The smart thing to do is to leave town and forget all about us, but I can tell that every last one of you are dumber than a bag of fucking rocks, well except the big guy and the blonde girl! But I can tell that you and the little boy are still plannin' to try and take what belongs to me!" I shake my head in the negative. "Bella is mine and will always be mine; you fucking morons, just as I am hers and will always be hers." I growl before kissing my smiling mate. "As you all can see our bond is un-fucking-breakable, so give the fuck up or I will let my mate set your bodies alight after I've ripped you apart and then we'll mount your fucking heads on our mantle!"

"I would listen to him Alice!" The tall blonde smiles condescendingly at the stupid bitch!

"Yeah, You too Edward" the big brawny looking vamp chuckles loudly at the two scowling idiots! "I've heard stories of the Major and they don't call him Aries or the god of war for nothing! He's a fucking legend" the big guy nods at me with a real smile. "I'm Emmett and this is my wife and mate Rose, it's a fucking honor to meet you Major Whitlock!" Emmett smiles and he and his wife move to stand beside me and facing Alice and Edward.

Emmett holds out his hand to me and I grasp it and nod to him. "This is my mate Isabella Swan Whitlock!" I turn and kiss my mate that is still standing behind me and next to Charlotte and now Rose is standing with them. "And this is Captain Peter Whitlock and his Mate Charlotte Whitlock, and it's a pleasure to meet you Emmett and Rose!"

"Wow Rose you are gorgeous!" I hear my mate say loudly then she grins at a nodding Charlotte. "Fuck Char, she is just sex on legs isn't she?" Bella leans around and looks at Rose's ass as does Charlotte.

"And that ass; Damn Emmett you are one lucky Sonofabitch!" Char grins at the shocked look Emmett is giving my girls.

Rose laughs and gives the crazy vixens a sexy smile as all walk away for Edward and Alice and enter the building slowly "Thanks but the both of you can easily put me to shame." Now Emmett is drooling at his wife. Peter and I just chuckle and shake our heads. "Hey" Rose whispers and looks around making sure the dummy twins are not around. I think we left them outside with their jaws still on the pavement. "We need to talk with you guys privately after school, ok!" Rose smiles at the four of us. "And it's nice to finally meet you guys and Bella, please stay close to your mate at all times, because those two will try at every opportunity to separate you guys!" I hear a low grow and look up just in time to see Alice and Edward standing there a few feet away with scowls on there ugly ass faces.

"I can't believe you are trying to keep our mates from us Rose!" Alice growls so low only the vampires and Bella can hear her as she and douche-ward begin to approach us again.

"You are fucking delusional, aren't you, you stupid fucking bitch!" My shakes her head. "If he was your mate Peter wouldn't have stopped him from meeting you the twenty goddamn times you stalked him, and if I was that gay fucker's mate I would have to fucking kill myself!" Bella says quietly.

I move Bella back next to Charlotte and Rose before Peter and I begin to approach the stupid fuckers slowly.

"Look dumbass" I growl so the humans in the hallway don't hear. "My little devil and I are fully mated now. The thrall that you intended to use on her won't fucking work!" I shake my head and move back next to my girl. I gently pull Bella to me and lean down kissing her mating mark lovingly causing her to giggle and squirm in my arms. "I've marked her; our bond is completely unbreakable now and the only thing the two of you will accomplish if you continue to fuck with my non existing patience and disrespecting my family is being ripped apart so that my woman can dance and fuck me while you turn to ash; now fuck off!" I growl, causing the two fucktards to flinch. "My mate and I are the last two people on earth that you want to piss off!"

I can tell that those two will have to die a true death because they are very clearly the relentless type and are not gonna give up anytime soon!

At this thought Edward growls and looks rather scared. I wonder…"You can read minds can't you piss-ward?" And then it all clicks and I now know how Alice found us every time. "And you, you little bitch; you can see the future but its flawed isn't it; it's based on decisions!" She and Edward are looking at me like they can't believe that I figured them out so quickly. "I told you; I'm the god of war and I didn't get that title by being stupid! You both are just too damn easy to read" I grin and turn away from the two gaping idiots.

"Rose, Emmett" Bella smiles at the only two veggies vamps I will tolerate. "You guys are welcome to come to our home after school but if those to" she points at Alice and Edward with a glare. "Take one mother fucking step on our property without being invited, I will ask my major to end your entire fucking coven; and trust me when I tell you that I always get what I want!"

"She really fucking does" Peter laughs at the looks on the moron twins faces. "Our little devil is a hell of a lot meaner than the major and already wants Alice and Edwards heads mounted on our wall!" Peter looks at my mate. "Honey I seriously doubt those two would match our décor!" We all laugh at that.

"Oh and Eddie" Bella glares at the pussy. "Stay the fuck out of my head asshole!"

"You are the only one I can't read Bella!" He smiles at her lovingly causing me to growl low in my chest.

"Good, now keep it that way; oh while were at it, why don't you just stay out of the rest of my families heads as well!" Bella smiles and loops her arms with Rose and Charlottes before they skip down the hall to our first class.

Peter, Emmett, and I follow our girls down the hall leaving the two idiots standing there gapping at our retreating forms.

I really think Em and Rose will become Whitlock's before all this shit is said and done.

* * *

When Lunch time came around the girls made nice with that Angela Webber girl and we avoided the evil twins that were obviously saving us seats next to them but Bella just shot them the bird and we all just went to the other side of the room to set.

" _Please Jazzy I need to talk to you…alone!" Alice pleads with me in a tone too low for my mate to hear causing me to growl under my breath and effectively catching my mate's attention._

Peter, Char, Bella and I are currently setting in our history class and we're unlucky enough to have this class and a few other class with the stupid boy looking pixy and the mind reader girlie boy…

I hear a feminine growl come from Edward as he reads my thoughts; just further proving my point that the mind reader has a little too much sure in his tank!

Oh yeah, there's another little prissy growl!

"That's not gonna happen bitch and Edward, mind your own fucking business and stay out of my goddamn head like my mate ordered you to!" I sneer loud enough for Bella to hear me but low enough not to alert the idiot history teacher that doesn't know jack shit about the civil war! "Whatever you have to say; you can say in front of my family, and have the fucking courtesy to speak loud enough so that my mate, _Bella,_ can hear you!" I smirk and pull Bella's chair closer to mine.

The table that she and I are sitting at is in the very back of the classroom and next to the one that Char and Peter are sharing. The moron twins just had to sit in front of me and Bella, further pissing me the fuck off.

"Hey little boy" Bella giggle next to me and I'm suddenly hit with a shit load of mischief and humor.

Edward turns around and looks at her causing Bella to smirk and shake her head. "Not you; I'm talking to the little vamp that actually looks like a boy!" She points to Alice causing me to laugh along with Char and Peter. I bury my face in the crook of Bella's neck as I project my love for her and laugh my ass off.

Alice turns to Bella with a glare. "I do not look like a boy you bitch!" I growl low and send Alice an extreme amount of fear and pain causing her to whimper and shrink back.

"Yeah you really do but that's beside the point!" Bella leans across the table towards Alice. Sticking her beautiful little ass in my face; I reach up to discretely caress her ass and groan as I lean forward to bite it playfully just as Bella turns to me with lust in her dark evil eyes. "Jasper, not now baby; I'll let you bite any part of me when we get home later!" She hisses then turns back to Alice and narrows her eyes. "I will only warn you once to stay the fuck away from my mate and quit trying to get him alone. He. Does. Not. Want. To. Be. With. You. He. Already. Has. A. Mate. And. That. Is. Me. Bitch! Did I say that slow enough for you to understand and comprehend?" Bella grins at the look on Alice's face. "Jasper has never hated anyone as much as he hates you and that is including his sire before he killed her; He has hated you ever since the 1940's, so I suggest you back the fuck off or I promise you that once he turns me I will rip you apart and drop your fucking head in the deepest part goddamn ocean!" Holy shit, my woman just sent chills up my spine and made my dick turn to titanium. Sonofabitch I can't wait to bury my dick into her sweet wet pussy hard and fast like I did this last night and this morning…

Edward growls and glares at me but continues to listen to my thoughts of me fucking my mate in the shower for two hours this morning and then imagining her sweet little mouth wrapped around my cock sucking me down her tight throat because she has no gag reflex, oh and the way she licks my balls, Mmm ...

Little Eddie boy looks like he either just had a brain aneurysm or he just came hard in his tightie whities. I'm banking on the latter! That's right fucker; the things that woman does to and for me would cause your prude ass to go into shock!

Edward growls and glares at me before looking back at my mate pleadingly. "Isabella, please love, don't talk in such a manor; it's unbecoming of a lady! And you would be sick if you could hear the vile things that monster was thinking just now and they were all about you." Edward snaps at my mate.

"Fuck off pussy-pire', my mate is not a monster; you and your little brother there are the only monsters I see!" Bella snaps then turn to me with a bright smile "Oh and I love it when my mate thinks naughty thought about me." Bella growls at the dumbass and grabs my hand just as I go to get up and tear the fucker a new asshole. "Not here baby; wait until after school where there are no witnesses!"

I can't believe that the old ass teacher or any of the students didn't notice or hear anything throughout this entire ordeal. I mean we haven't been loud at all but our classmates around us should have noticed something but they didn't hear or see anything. I think they're all stoned because I do smell pot on quite a few of them. Hell I wish I could get high for this class right along with them.

I nod at my mate after my mental stoner envy, but continue to growl just as the bell rings. "After school lets out; go get the rest of your pathetic coven and come to our home; we're all gonna have a little sit down meeting before Bella and I go hunting tonight!" I throw my arm over Bella's shoulder as we walk out towards our next class. I hate school!

"You take her hunting with you?" Edward growls at me and I just laugh at his attempt at intimidation and his brown eyes trying to take on the kind of fire that is meant to burn pussy such as him.

"Yes" I snort and shake my head at the idiot. "What, you thought I would leave her alone so someone like you and your boyfriend could get to her?" I chuckle and continue to shake my head. "Not a chance in fucking hell asshole; now, in the mean time, don't talk to me or my mate unless we talk to you and I assure you Eddie boy, that this little devil right here is mine!" I kiss Bella's willing lips before glaring at Edward. After Bella and I stop walking. I turn to the pixy, looking down my nose in disgust at her. "Bella and I are true mates; our bond is unbreakable but even if we weren't mates I still wouldn't want someone like you; not even as a friend, and I really couldn't give two shits if that hurts your feelings or not sonny boy!" I chuckle at my brother as he tries to contain his laughter but he's failing miserably; he and Charlotte both are looking like they're having some sort of damn seizure or something.

Alice glares at me then Bella before she stamps her foot like a damn child and storms off in the opposite direction but the mind reader follows us silently because as it turns out, the fucker is in most all of our advance classes and so are Emmett and Rose; guess the pixy is not that advance.

Fuck my life just keeps getting all complicated and shit, and just as it all started to come together! At least Alice only has three classes with us; that a plus, right!

I may need to call in a favor from the Volturi; Caius owes me and peter! Hell, I'm completely sure that Bella will have them all wrapped around her little fingers in mere seconds.

Yes, I do believe I'll be calling in a favor today!

* * *

 _ **-Ok so I got a little carried away with this chapter; who could blame me…**_

 _ **-Some of the things that were said in this chapter are very offensive and I mean absolutely NO ill feelings toward anyone! It all was just insult based humor towards Edward and Alice so please do not take offense to anything that was written in this chapter. If it does offend you; I truly am sorry and I meant no harm or disrespect to anyone by it…I WOULD NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER call anyone in real life names like that or any other degrading and offensive derogatory terms...I think!**_

 _ **-My views on same sex lovin' is this…To each their own and I think all different types of love and even lust, is a beautiful and natural thing and please, don't let anyone ever tell you any different…Humanity and life is a wonderful and beautiful thing; so always live and love by your own rules; you will get further in life…**_

 _ **My motto in life and love…**_

… _ **Love is love no matter what or how you do it!**_

… _ **Hate and haters are and will always be the problem with today's youth and society!**_

… _ **Loving and trusting yourself will always keep you happy and coming out of any situation on top!**_

 _ **With all that said, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_

 _ **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own "Twilight" But I do own "Wicked"!**_

 _ **I also own any and all my mistakes with pride!**_

 _ **Wicked is still rated mature and that will not change because of all the crazy, sexy times that I like to write about…**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Yep, still in…**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 4|Jasper~*~**_

We are all setting in our living room waiting on the leader of the Cullen coven and his wife to show up. Apparently Carlisle Cullen is a damn doctor and he and his mate Esme are coming straight here from the hospital at Rose and Emmett's request.

Alice and Edward haven't said anything to me or my mate since I told then not to talk to us unless we talked to them first. At least I know that they can listen, somewhat.

I hear a car turn down our driveway and I can tell that it's an older car and I'm sure that the Cullen's don't own anything that is not ostentatious. So who the fuck is coming over?

"Baby, were you expecting your dad today?" He is the only one that would come over here without letting someone know. The old man did that shit late last night stating that he was making sure we had everything that we needed and that we got settled ok. It was a good thing Bella was already passed out or else he would have interrupted us and I don't think that would have been a good situation for him, being that she is his daughter and all.

"No but you know as well as I do that he would just show up whenever he wanted to!" Bella rolls her eyes and start towards the door but I follow her just in case.

When I open the door I see Charlie jumping out of his cruiser with a wide grin on his face. Bella's dad acts and looks younger than he actually is; hell he is only thirty-six years old but he looks like he is barely twenty-two. Apparently Charlie Swan likes older women because Bella's mom is almost eleven years older than he is. Hell, Charlie was only seventeen when Bella was born. Yeah, that woman was robbing and rocking the damn cradle!

"Sorry I didn't call first but I over heard Carlisle Cullen talking to his wife at the hospital about having some sort of meeting here with you guys and I thought I'd be nosy and come check it out; I don't trust that fucker as far as I can throw his snobby ass!" He grins and I chuckle as I try to find a way to get him to leave. "And I ain't leaving son; whatever is going on between the Whitlock's and the Cullen's is and will be my business!" He holds up his hand to stop me or Bella from interrupting him. "I know what you and the Cullen's are Jasper! I have known about vampires for fifteen years now, but that is a story for another time." He smiles and pats me on the back before leaning down and kissing Bella's forehead.

I hear growling coming from the living room and Peter telling Edward to shut the fuck up!

"Daddy, why in the hell didn't you say something when you met Jasper, Peter and Charlotte the other night? I mean what the actual fuck?" Bella is glaring at her dad hard. "You know that I hate lying to you but you just let me continue on lying like it was no big deal!" Now my little mate is tapping her foot and crossing and uncrossing her arms over her chest repeatedly. She does this when she is pissed and right now my little devil is beyond livid at her daddy.

I motion for Charlie to follow me into the house as I drag my little mate behind me, cause her to narrow her gorgeous green eyes at me. "Hey now woman; I'll spank that tight little ass of yours if you keep glaring at me!" I whisper in her ear and slap her ass just to prove my point before I position her in front of me and rub my dick against her firm ass.

Fuck, I love my little devil's backside. "Jasper baby, stop that; my dad can see what you are doing!" I shrug as I continue to rub myself against her.

Charlie shakes his head at me before continuing on like he doesn't know what I'm doing to his daughter. "I just wanted to see how long you could try and keep something like this from me but now with the Cullen's…" He stops as he looks around at all the vamps in my living room. He points to Alice and looks back at me and Bella. "...Remember when I told you that there were weird boys in this town?" He's still pointing at Alice and Peter and Char are having a hard time holding in there laughter. "Well that little boy right there is the weirdest of all; I've actually seen him in a damn dress and high heels walking around town like it's no big deal." Oh god, Charlie is totally serious. He actually thought Alice was a boy! Oh man this is rich!

Bella, Peter, Charlotte, and I are all trying to hold each other up as we laugh really fucking hard. I hear Rose and Emmett join us and I think I also heard Edward chuckle a little bit.

"What?" Charlie asks as he looks around at everyone.

"I am a goddamn woman Charlie Swan and I am really fucking offended!" Alice is actually stomping her foot again and screeching and pouting at Charlie like a damn child.

"Oh damn! My bad; you fooled the shit out of me kid! Sorry, uh, you look very, uh, nice in those…jeans?" He says this like a question, stuttering as he continues. "Yeah…uh, um, yeah I'm really sorry son, I mean little lady!" Oh shit my side actually hurts; we're all laughing so hard and loud that we didn't hear the rude doctor and his wife walk into my house; fuckers didn't even knock!

"Why the fuck didn't you knock on our door before you came in?" Bella stops her laughing and begins to cross her arms over her chest again. Damn it, I hope Bella doesn't take all that anger out on me. "You do know that, that it is really fucking rude and considered breaking in without all the actual breaking and shit! Dad" Bella turns to her father and nods her head to the stunned doctor. "Do you think that I could have them arrested for coming into our house uninvited like that?"

"You did invite us dear!" Esme smiles at Bella causing Bella's eyes to narrow harder.

"No, my mate called a meeting with you all, but didn't give you fucking permission to come in our fucking house as you please…"

"Language Isabella, please love, have some self respect!" Edward opens his mouth and immediately shoves his foot down his throat. "Mom this is my mate Isabella Swan and that is Alice's mate Jasper Whitlock!"

"Mother fucking gay-pire douche bag cock sucking horse fucker; if you don't stop calling me your mate and Jasper that little boy's mate I'm gonna go out back to my fire pit and light it up while my true mate and Peter pan rip your stupid ass apart along with your little boyfriend Malice!" Bella yells loudly at the moron all in one damn breath, then she plops her sexy little pissed off ass on my lap and looks to her dad. "We have been dealing with those two all goddamn day and I'm fed the fuck up so dad, I'm sorry you have to see this." With that Bella turns in my lap and straddles me before crashing her lips to mine and kissing the fuck out of me.

Oh yeah, grind that sweet, hot pussy on my cold hard cock baby! Fuck me, my little mate is gonna make me cum in my pants like a pubescent little boy *cough*(Edward)*cough*cough* in front of all these people. This thought or the shit that Bella is doing to me causes a growl to erupt from the pussy boy in question.

I have no idea as to how long Bella and I set there and make out like a couple of teenagers, but I know her dad got off the couch quickly and let us be. Several throats were cleared but my little devil and I just ignored them and continued to kiss, lick, suck, and bite at each other's flesh. After a good while we break apart and grin at each other. We both have Bella's blood on our lips from all the foreplay.

I can't believe you let him taste your blood Bella!" Eddie boy whines as Emmett holds him down like a little bitch but Bella and I ignore him easily… His bloodlust doesn't seem to be as strong as we thought or Bella is somehow shielding her scent from him.

"I love you my Major!" Bella kisses my lips softly once more as I lick her lips clean. Bella drags both her index fingers over my lips before turning to Charlotte on our left and allowing her to suck her finger into her mouth. Once Bella's finger is clean she turns to Peter and offers him the same.

"Fuck" I groan loudly at my mate and our companions display and slight blood play. "I love you more my little devil!" I grin just as Charlie walks back into the room with a glass of whisky in his hand and a grin on his face. I then turn my attention back to our delusional guest and begin to speak with so much controlled authority that only the Volturi hold. "As you all can see" I move Bella's hair to the side to reveal her mating mark. "I have marked my mate and she is set to be changed after her graduation." I glare at Edward as he opens his mouth.

"Shut your fucking mouth boy!" Charlie snaps at Edward. "You are gonna listen and not say another damn word or so help me god…" Charlie is seething.

"As I was saying" I grin at Charlie. "Bella will be a vampire soon and if you continue to test her limited patience; I won't stop her from killing you all!" I look back at Charlie and he nods like he knows what I'm about to say. I honestly think he does most of the time. "Charlie will be a turned into a vampire when I turn my mate because he know our secret, so you will have two newborns, the god of war, and my captain and lieutenant on your asses if you keep this shit up. Bella is my mate and like I told Alice earlier; even if Bella wasn't my mate I would never, ever want anything to do with Alice; not even acquaintances. I don't like her one fucking bit; she has stalked me since the fucking forties and I've had enough of that shit!" I growls loudly in pure rage. "So leave us the hell alone!"

Charlie looks at Carlisle and shakes his head in distain "I made the decision to be a vampire fifteen years ago; way before Bella met the major! I will tell "The Whitlock" family all about this when you, Carlisle, take your family and leave. Oh, and no offence Carlisle, but I really don't like or trust you and your coven! So you can keep your -you shouldn't become a vampire because of this or that bla, bla, bla; yada, yada, yada…Holier than thou speech to your damn self! This is mine and my families decision."

"But Jasper isn't your family Chief Swan and, seriously, you would trust the God of War over my respected doctor of a father!" Edward sneers at Charlie rudely.

I'm about to go the fuck off on the little shit for disrespecting my future father in law and I can see that Bella is close to doing the same damn thing, but Charlie just laughs at the fucker.

"Listen here you century old virgin" We all laugh together. "Ah, yes Edward I know all about you and everyone else in this room for that matter so don't you fucking dare test me boy. You may be able to snap my neck in less than a second, but kid, let me remind you," Charlie points to me with a proud smile. "That is my son and yes he is the God of War and that" Charlie points to Peter proudly. "Is my other son Peter Whitlock, Jasper's second in command, and those two young ladies," Charlie points to Char and Bella with the most loving smile I have ever seen. "They're my two daughters and all four of them will not only stop you but they will kill you in the most painful way that they can imagine, so I suggest you sit there and shut the fuck up young man; oh and didn't Carlisle teach you manners and to respect your elders?" Charlie looks at Carlisle and smiles brilliantly. "Look Carlisle, I mean no disrespect towards you or your family but Alice and Edward need to learn their place and they both need to except the fact that my daughter is mated to Jasper and that will never change and if they don't stop this shit and quit acting like they share a tiny fucking brain; I will force you to leave my town!" Charlie Look's pointedly at Carlisle then back at me before sitting next to Charlotte on the couch.

"Thanks dad but I doubt that Alice and Edward will stop their obsession with me and Bella! I honestly think that they both have a few screws loose!" I situate Bella in my lap so that her back is pressed to my chest and my chin is resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah dad, you should have see Alice acting all crazy like at school; I am truly concerned for Jasper and Bella. No matter how capable the major is and no matter how stubborn our Bella is, I really believe that Eddie and Malice are up to no good!" Charlotte lays her head on Charlie's shoulder and gives an evil look to the dummy duo.

"Hey" Peter asks loudly making Bella jump almost out of my lap. "Rose, Em have you heard any of their plans?"

"Sorry guys most of their conversations are done with their gifts; it's really irritating." Rose shakes her head in disgust.

"Yeah, remember that night Rosie? I think it was a few days before Bella and the Whitlock's moved to town?" Emmett jumps ups and looks at Rose then turns to me with wide eyed. "Those two set outside by the river for twelve fucking hours and never said a damn word, but with the way they would occasionally nod or hum a slight response; you could tell they were having an in-depth conversation."

"You do know that Edward and I are capable of answer for our selves, don't you assholes?" Alice giggles causing Char, Rose, and Bella to growl at the little witch. Damn, my little devil has a scary, sexy growl for a human.

"Yes, I am aware that you were born with that complicated ability; I'm also aware that you two lack the ability to speak the truth or take no for an answer you stupid little cunt-pire!" Peter tells Alice in a duh tone, causing Charlie to laugh hysterically then he starts snorting like a pig; which in turn causes me, Bella, Peter, Charlotte, Emmett, and Rose to fall into a fit of crazy and uncontrollable laughter. "Oh shit dad, you just answered my question as to why people call cops pigs." Peter continues to laugh before he lets out a loud snort himself and his laughter stops abruptly and he glares at Charlie while the rest of us continue to laugh our asses off. "Damn it Charlie that shit is contagious!"

"I hear ya Peter, but I didn't cause you to snort; that was all you son!" Charlie laughs then turn to Carlisle when he rudely cut their conversation short.

"Can we please get back on topic people?" Carlisle asks snidely; not in the least amused in the situation. "I mean I took off work to come here and discuss my son and daughter claiming their mates and I intend to do just that." Carlisle says, glaring at Charlie; causing a few growls to erupt from me and Peter. "Now, My son claims that Isabella is his mate and I have to agree with him; so you all can hand her over or I can call Aro Volturi to come and settle this dispute; I'll let you all sleep on the matter and you can make your minds up tomorrow this is your choice people." Carlisle looks down his narrow nose at me as my growls get louder and louder. "Now, moving on to the mater of my daughter's mate, Jasper" he stops and flinches back when I gently set Bella on the couch and jump up in his face. The man looks as if he wants to run and hide but composes himself quickly and continues talking out of his ass shakily. "She has had visions of him and herself for years; ever since I found her in the asylum and changed her. They are to be mated and they will be happy; Jasper just has to give her what she wants!"

"Oh my god I don't know where or how to begin to respond to that load of horse shit!" Bella looks like her brain just shut down. Emmett and Rose look like they want to rip the shitty doctor apart and burn the pieces over and over again.

Alice and Edward look smug and happy like they'll be getting their way once and for all. "Oh we will Jasper; don't you worry yourself!" Edward says snidely with a proud smile on his ugly mug.

"You know" Char speaks to no one in particular. "The fact that you found Alice in an insane asylum should tell everyone that she is crazy and of the bat shit variety." We all laugh but Char continues. "And the fact that you took and changed the loony toon makes you just as crazy as she is, if not more so!"

"We are not crazy you little bitch!" Alice yells all crazy like.

"Yeah; yells the psycho in question!" Peter chuckles along with everyone else; hell, I think Esme just cracked a smile, but with her it's kind of hard to tell.

All this bull shit about them thinking that my Bella belongs to the pussy Edward and that I belong to Alice is straight up pissing me the fuck off and I am so fucking fed up with everything!

I slowly begin to grin evilly at the three Cullen's that I have come to hate more than anything on this planet and in the span of less than a fucking day no less. I open my gift completely and release its full power on the three assholes; sending them so much fear, pain, and all the agony I can muster. Leaving Esme out because she hasn't pissed me off, yet!

The three of them drop to the floor hard before they begin to shake and cry out as I up the strength of my gift to the max. I have only done this once and it was to a human man that I caught raping a three year old child; the child was already dead from the man's brutality but he was still violating her tiny dead body. The man's heart exploded in his chest within seconds, from the raw strength of my gift. I'm a powerful mother fucker and I am the last vampire that you would ever want to piss off. And here these stupid fuckers are, messing with my mate; I don't fucking think so!

I look down at the quivering assholes at my feet and see Eddie boy as he realizes that he completely missed the part that I'm more powerful than any other vampire that has ever existed, and he and his little fucking family just made the very top of my shit list!

"That's right fuckers" I laugh and squat down to lift Carlisle up so he can look me in the eye. "Do you feel that; can you fucking feel all that raw power?" I chuckle darkly as I ease up on my gift a little so he can comprehend what I tell him and so he can actually respond coherently. "Now Carlisle what were those demands you were giving me before you and the rest of your shitty little coven felt just how fucking powerful I really am?" I walk over to my mate with Carlisle's throat in my hand, still squeezing tightly. "Do you see this beautiful woman? Do you have any idea as to who she really belongs to? Huh Carlisle? You may answer me, fucker!"

"She is my son's mate Jasper!" The asshole tries to growl but my grip tightens to the point his skin cracks. "She truly is son; I'm not trying to disrespect you but a few years ago, a friend of mine owed me a favor and he has the ability to create real mating bonds; his gift is better than Chelsea's, the bonds he create are just as strong as natural bonds. He told Edward to find a human that he wanted and that is just what Edward did; he found Isabella in Phoenix when she was ten years old and my friend mated them together, and this bond can't be broken! I just wish he had the chance to finish mating you to Alice but we couldn't find you after Philadelphia! Anytime we got a lock on you, you were already gone." All this information causes me to roar loudly in the assholes face.

"You stupid fucking moron; Bella is a fuck shield and the bond didn't take; thank god! And what the fuck makes you think you can play god with mates, asshole? Huh" I throw him into his little family on the floor. "I felt what you were trying to do to me back in Philly but it felt like dread and despair so if you try to bond me to that little crazy fairy again, I will know but it won't work anymore; Isabella is shielding me through our bond now, and has been the moment our eyes locked." I'm yelling so loud that I'm surprised that anyone can understand a word I'm saying. "I'm gonna give the four of you two fucking options asshole!" I pull my mate into my arms to try and calm myself down. "One: you leave this country and make damn sure I never see any of you ever again! Or you can take option two; which I particularly hope you do" I laugh loudly as Alice tries to get up but falls when I up the dose of horror and pain I'm sending her. "Now option two is a lot more fun in my opinion but I'll let you be the judge of that."

"What's the other option?" Esme asks quietly. I really need to get her out of this shit but I wont do anything to let Carlisle know that I know everything just yet.

"That would be to stay in forks and die a slow terrible death; you see I won't touch you at all." I shake my head. "I'll just keep sending you a variety of different emotional cocktails that will slowly drive you insane to the point you'll eventually just kill your damn selves!" I shrug and grin at the skeptical look Alice and Carlisle both are giving me!

"Goody, goody" Peter smiles manically as he begins to jump up and down in excitement. "Please, oh please choose door number two." He pulls Bella to him and kisses the shit out of her then does the same to Charlotte. "Sorry, the wake and bake really and truly excites me. Fuck I can't wait to get started!" The jackass is still jumping up and down while holding equally excited Charlotte and Bella.

I release them from my gift so they can stand and choose their fate.

"So assholes, what's it gonna be?" Charlie asks, shocking the shit out of me and Peter. But his reaction doesn't faze the girls at all. "I personally want to see what my son is capable of!"

"Well" Carlisle dusts himself off after standing and not even offering to help his so called mate. Now I know that she was bonded to him against her will; I'll get Aro to bring Chelsea when he comes. "You may scare a lot of people Jasper but you don't scare me and I will not allow you to run my family out of the country or this town for that matter, so game on asshole!" I smile at the excitement flowing freely off my family. "I have friends in high places and trust me when I say that you will loose if you go against me and keep Isabella away from her mate!"

"Hmm, you got balls, I'll give you that Carlisle so I will thoroughly enjoy ripping them off and shoving them in you son's mouth" My beautiful mate grins at the asshole, as he and his family move towards the door to leave.

"Let's go Emmett; grab your damn mate and come on!" Carlisle sneers at Emmett but never takes his eyes from mine. "NOW" Did that asshole just yell in my home?

"You have lost your fucking mind if you think Rose and I will be going any fucking where with you asshole!" Emmett roars as he pulls Rose behind him. "Rose and I are no longer a part of your fake ass family and if you come anywhere near my Rosie, I will kill you!" Emmett growls as his massive muscles bulge through all his tension.

"You will regret this Emmett; you and Rosalie are too stupid to survive on your own and I will take great pleasure in having my friend break your mating bond and then mate you both to people that will take pleasure in torturing you." Carlisle growls as he roughly pushes he wife out onto the porch. Yeah she is a victim of the mad doctor and I feel the need to save her.

"Keep telling yourself that Carlisle and just maybe you will get what you want but…I doubt that because you have fucked with the wrong vampires this time!" Rose laughs causing Carlisle to growl at her. "Oh my god you are so scary; Emmett I think he just scared me so bad that I wet myself!" This causes everyone to laugh at the asshole, further pissing him off.

"Oh Hey Carlisle" I walk out on my porch and smile as he opens his car door. "I would be careful while you're at the hospital" I grin and wag my fingers at him. "That bloodlust is a hell of an emotion and it would be a shame if you ate your patients!"

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **~*~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~*~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own "Twilight" but I do own "Wicked"**_

 _ **I also own any and all mistakes, proudly…**_

 _ **This story is rated mature if don't already know that!**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **~*~Chapter 5|Jasper~*~**_

 _ **Continuation of chapter 4…**_

I chuckle at the horrified look on all the Cullen's faces as they get into there cars. Carlisle composes himself quickly and rushing off my property like his narrow ass was just set on fire.

Time to make the call that I should have made before the Cullen's were able to make their threats, but I guess it was good that I waited so Aro can see how much of a controlling douche his old friend is.

I pull my phone out and make the call and put it on speaker phone so Bella can hear... "Major" Caius answers on the first ring. "How the hell are you?"

"I'm alright; hey, this isn't a social call!" I pull Bella into my arms as I speak. "Get Marcus and Aro I have news that all of you should hear."

"They are already next to me Jasper; now tell me what's going on?" I smile at the concerned tone in my old friend's voice.

"First you need to know that I found my mate…"

"About damn time boy" I can hear Aro clap. Crazy fucker!

I smile as I tell the brothers all about Bella and Charlie then I begin to growl along with all three brothers as I tell them about what has been going on and what kind of fucked up shit Carlisle has been up to.

"Jasper, we will be there to help you in four days! Do you have the proper accommodation for us because we will be bring Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Heidi, and a few others; we will also bring our mates because I know Miss Charlotte would love to see them as they have been begging to visit her, and I'm sure they will love to meet your Bella!"

"Yes Aro we own all the land around our home and there are five fully furnished cabins that surround us. Peter bought every damn house around us that he deemed too fucking close for comfort" I chuckle alone with the brothers. "He likes to always be prepared for any and everything!"

"That he does..." Caius stops when I hear another phone ringing on his end.

"Ah, Carlisle; how are you?" Aro laughs as he answers the call. I guess he put it on speaker because I can hear Carlisle complaining and telling all sorts of lies; leaving out the fake bond dealer.

"I'm sorry to say this but I have prior engagements for then next year and I just simply cannot spare my guard; you understand I'm sure!" Aro speaks to the dick head in a professional tone.

"Aro please old friend, The Major is powerful but we need to get Edwards mate back quickly before he hurts her. Edward is just so distraught over the whole ordeal. The girl doesn't even want to be with Jasper." I suppress a growl at that stupid shit.

"Well there is something that I just don't understand! You said that Alice is mated to Jasper; what do you plan to do about that?"

"Well…I was hoping that he would come to his senses or you could have Chelsea bond him to Alice!" Carlisle stutters. What the hell is he doing? I thought he already had some one with that kind of power under his thumb.

"Now, Carlisle you know that we only use her gift on vampires that break the law unless they deserve to die for their crimes" I can just see Aro shaking his head in disgust. "And if the Major is truly mated to Alice you shouldn't need a fake bond now should you! True mates are naturally drawn to one another; they simply cannot deny the bond no matter what!"

"Your right Aro; I'm just being paranoid I guess!" I can hear Carlisle sigh. "If you get free for a couple of days; I would appreciate your help old friend!" Carlisle is seriously grasping at straws now. He's floundering and it's funny as shit! What would he expect to happen if Aro did come to help him and found out all the lies Carlisle just told him. Stupid fucker!

"Of course, I shall try; good bye Carlisle!"

"Wow" is all Aro can say at the moment.

"Jasper, we will be in Forks in four days; take care and keep your mate close son, because that didn't not sound like the Carlisle we met all those years ago; he has changed dramatically and I get the sense that he can be very dangerous!" Marcus speaks for the first time. He is a firm believer in bonds and really hates it when a mated pair is harassed so I know how passionate he is about all the shit I'm dealing with at the moment.

So they think that Carlisle has gone insane; Interesting turn of events! It seems as if Alice's condition is contagious if you're exposed to her type of crazy long enough.

"We will see you all then; travel safe guys!" I hang up the phone and grin at my beautiful mate.

Bella stands on her toes and kisses my forehead and wraps her arms around my shoulders just as Charlie steps out of the house and pats me on the back. "Son" Charlie starts but gets cut off by Bella.

"Baby, today is the day that you are gonna turn me and my father!" She says with so much conviction and strength just and Charlie nods his head and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"I already called the station and told them that I'm taking my daughter on a weekend trip! Where she and I will be in a terrible car accident; no survivors! The change takes three days right?" He asks and all I can do is nod my head as I continue to stare at my mate; looking and feeling for signs of hesitation or apprehension and all I can feel and see from her and Charlie both is resolve, love and trust. They both are truly ready! "That is perfect because I heard that man on the phone tell you that the Volturi will be here in four days, right?" I nod again and continue to look at Bella.

"You both are sure you want this now" I ask calmly but on the inside I'm feeling scared that the only reason Bella is doing this is because she is scared that the Cullen's will take her or hurt her father or me. But I know that, that is not the case because Isabella trusts me completely and knows that I can and will protect her and Charlie with my life.

"Dad, can you give me and Jasper and few minutes; go and help Charlotte get the guest room ready for you, alright!"

"Sure thing kiddo" Charlie kisses the top of Bella's head then gives me a side hug. "I'm so proud of you Jasper!" He whispers to me causing me to do a double take at his retreating form. Why is he proud of me? I'll have to ask him about that later.

"Jasper baby, look at me!" Bella pulls me out of my thoughts as she wraps her arms back around my neck and presses a soft kiss to my chin. "I love you and I want an eternity with you and our family; that is the reason that I want you to turn me now. I realize that I was being a scared little girl when I asked you to wait. Plus I wanted more time with my father and now I get an eternity with him as well so there is absolutely no point in waiting until after graduation, now is there my Major?"

"None at all baby, lets do this!" I grin lifting her in my arms bridal style and carry her to our bedroom. "Charlie, are you ready?" I ask as I pass the guest room where he and Charlotte were making the bed before they follow us to mine and Bella's room.

"I have been ready for a long ass time son!" Charlie smiles and looks at Charlotte. "Come on kiddo; I want you and that crazy mate of your to bite me as well!"

"Say what!" Charlotte looks at Charlie wide eyed. "You want all three of us to bite you?" She asks him then looks at me for help.

"No darlin' I want all my kids to bite me!" He smiles at our confusion as he removes his shirt leaving him in the basketball shorts that Peter gave him. "Rose and Emmett are my kids now too; I would get Bells to be a part of the bite fest but that is not possible so I'm making do!" He grins just as everyone enters our room.

I just shrug and look at Bella as she removes her jeans, leaving her in just one of my t-shirts that comes down to her knees. I silently ask her if that is what she wants as well; she just gives me a slight nod as she lay down on our bed next to her dad and grabs his hand, "I love you daddy" She squeezes his hand.

"I love you too kiddo; see you in three days!" He smiles and nods at the five of us standing at the foot of the bed.

"Bella" Rose starts but shuts her mouth when Bella shakes her head.

"You and Emmett are my brother and sister now and dad and I trust all of you so get to biting people; oh and Jasper I want you to bite my neck and over my heart. The rest of you can just pick a limb! Oh and Jasper, you know how I want this experience to be right?" She grins at me and I nod just as Peter begins to laugh loudly.

"I call Bella's ass!" He grins at her as she shrugs at him with a cheeky smile. Charlie just shakes his head at Peter's lack decorum…and verbal filter for that matter.

"Alright Charlie, you are first!" I Approach him and take a deep breath before sinking my teeth into one of his wrist; pumping as much venom in him as I can then move to his neck doing the same. When I've closed his wounds I take a deep breath and move out of the way so everyone else can have a turn.

Once everyone has bitten Charlie twice each Emmett lifts him up and moves him to his room and returning quickly at my request.

I lean over my mate and press a kiss to her lips before sinking my teeth into her neck. For some reason my venom begins to pool rapidly in my mouth at an alarming rate. I begin to pump it all into her before I detach my teeth and rip her shirt from her body; leaving her in just her tiny little boy shorts. This is why I told Emmett to take Charlie to his room.

"Why did you do that Jasper?" Emmett was looking at me trying to avoid my mates beautiful body.

"Bella requested this; she hates clothes and besides Peter and I share everything and so do Char and Bella!" I grin at the look of shock on Emmett's face before leaning over Bella's whimpering body and place my mouth on her nipple; kissing it and flicking it with my tongue before biting into her flesh just above her heart. My venom fills my mouth like it did before so I begin pumping it all into her veins. When I'm done I lift Bella up and set beneath her; laying her between my legs then motioning for Peter to take his turn.

I roll her so that her beautiful ass is exposed for him. "Oh god you were serious?" Rose asks Peter.

"Honey when it comes to Charlotte, Jasper, and Bella, I am always serious!" Peter winks as he slide his hands up the back of Bella's legs to her juicy ass and giving her ass cheeks a little squeeze before placing an open mouth kiss to the left side; then sinking his teeth into her flesh.

I can see and feel the shock in Peter as the venom pool into his mouth like mine did. He quickly gains his composure and begins to push the poison into her. When he's finished I help him roll her on her back so he can lift her right thigh and kiss her right at the juncture before sinking his teeth into the artery and quickly injects her full of his venom.

"This all seem oddly intimate and I can't believe that you are not insanely jealous with the way Peter is with your mate, Jasper!" Emmett asks, his curiosity peaking at this point.

"If you or someone besides Peter and Charlotte touched her like that; I would be murderous on a major fucking level and there would be no survivors." I tell him honestly. "Yes Peter is mated to Char and I am mated to Bella but the four of us will always be way more than that; we love each other more than anything!" I smile at Rose and Emmett before looking a Charlotte.

"Charlotte, you are up darlin'!" I roll Bella so her other ass cheek is exposed and Char copies Peters actions. They both love Bella's ass, so its no surprise that, that is where they both chose to bite Bella first. Once she has sealed the wound on Bella's other thigh I motion for Rose to take her turn.

"I'll take her wrists and you can bite her ankles Em!" Rose nods to herself before grabbing Bella's wrist and biting her. Rose quickly injects all the venom she can before sealing the wound and doing the same to Bella's other wrist.

I nod to her and look to Emmett. "You can do this brother!" I smile at him and send him some courage. Emmett nods in thanks before biting Bella's ankles and pumping her full of his venom. When he is finished I motion for him and Rose to stay with Charlie throughout his transformation. "Thanks guys!" I smile as they leave the room. Those two have quickly became a big part of this family in just the span of a day. Damn, a lot has happened in just one damn day.

Peter and Charlotte strip down naked and climb into the bed with me and Bella. Bella hasn't done anything with Peter or Char besides kiss them so this is the most intimate experience that we all have shared and I wish that my mate wasn't in so much pain at the moment. "Hold her for a second Peter!" I place Bella between Peter's legs with her head on his chest, he wraps his arms around her and nuzzles her neck while Charlotte rubs her stomach and chest soothingly. I smile at the three most important people in my life as I get up off the bed and lock the door before stripping naked and grabbing my laptop.

I lie back against the headboard next to Peter and quickly begin to shut down the house; locking us in with the titanium panels that I had installed after Peter bought the place. This system prevents vampires from getting in; so we are all completely safe while Bella and Charlie are changing.

"What the hell is happening Jasper" I hear Rose ask from Charlie's room just as Charlie begin to moan and groan from the pain.

"It's my security system; it keep's vampires out!" I chuckle softly as I set my laptop on the nightstand. "Now relax and don't leave Charlie for any reason!" I reach down and remove Bella's tiny little boy shorts then roll over so my body is covering hers. With her naked body pressed between me and Peter, Bella's burning body shouldn't get too over heated.

"I love you baby" I kiss her hot lips just as she begins to groan in pain; I can tell that she is trying to hold it in. "You are so strong my little devil. Just relax and feel the cold skin beneath and above you baby!"

"Char and I love you as well baby girl and your ass taste delectable! I well definitely be biting it again." Peter chuckles. I look up just in time to see a beautiful smile cross Bella's lips.

"You made her smile Peter!" Charlotte giggles as she lays on her side and runs her soft hand down my back and side then over Bella's hips and up to the side of her breast that are slightly pressed against my chest.

"You know" Peter says off handedly. "I hope she wakes up before Charlie because I don't think he would like to see the compremising position we're all in; even though the view from where I'm sitting is rather nice Major!" Peter winks at me as he runs his hands down my back to my ass, then gives it a nice slap and a delicious squeeze.

I look up and grin as he presses his lips to mine.

"You know that even though I'm mated to Bella now, I still really do love you both and so does Bella! I'm so glad that I didn't have to choose between my mate and the two of you; my little devil is perfect isn't she?" I press my lips to Bella's once more then lean over and kiss Charlotte. "Just like you Charlotte!"

"We love you and Bella too, darlin'" Char says and she kisses Bella softly.

I watch Peter lean down and kiss the top of Bella's head and all I can think is how lucky I am to have found a mate that loves Peter and Charlotte just as much as I do and they feel the same about her.

I couldn't ask for a better life!

 _ **Stay tuned…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DON**_ _ **'T OWN TWILIGH**_

 _ **I do own all my mistakes...**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Yup, you guessed it!**_

 _ **~Jasper~**_

It's been two days since we all bit Bella and Charlie, and I can already feel Bella's pain decrease dramatically! It's already caused her gorgeous body to harden and all her pores to close. Her sexy curves have become more defined and her tits are just as big and beautiful as Charlotte's.

Damn it boy. Peter and I are the luckiest sons of bitches on this planet.

All throughout Bella's transformation her pain wasn't as terrible as I remember feeling when I changed Peter and Charlotte! I think her shield has somehow been protecting her and I think that her fast change is because of all the venom that was pumped into her body.

I think that my Bella will be a physical shield as well because yesterday we all started to feel as if we were wrapped in a warm and cozy bubble! Even Rose and Emmett felt it.

Last night Peter and I traded places so that Bella is now laying face down on my naked chest with Charlotte and Peter rubbing her back and ass soothingly.

"Major!" Peter leans over and kisses Bella's shoulder blade lovingly. "She'll be waking up in about two minutes!" He informs us, shocking the shit out of us in the process.

Damn my mate will be one hell of a vampire!

All too soon I hear Bella's heart begin to pound really fucking hard in her chest. Her body presses into mine hard as her pain builds rapidly. All of a sudden I feel something really powerful pass through me and if the look that Peter and Char are giving me are any indication; I know that they felt that shit as well! I feel connected to everyone in the house. I can feel the love that Charlie has for all of us. I can feel the bond between everyone, but it's not through my gift. It's something so much more than that. I can feel everyone's soul intertwine and become one. Our souls are connected completely in a way I just can't explain, and I can tell that everyone feels the same as I do.

As soon as I hear Bella's heart stop, she lets out a loud breath then look up at me with so much love in her beautiful crimson eyes. "Hello my Major!" Bella grins before she looks over at Char and winks then turns to Peter and smiles brightly. "So, why is everyone naked? Not that I mind of coarse." She looks at Peter and raises her eyebrow as her eyes travel down the length of his naked body. "Damn I'm surrounded by a whole lot of sexy!"

I feel Bella stretch her body against mine before her mouth is pressed to my lips. She spreads her sexy legs to straddle me and begins to grind on my hard cock like her life depends on it.

After a few minutes of this, Bella abruptly sets up and turns around to get in a reverse cowgirl position. Holy shit this feels amazing. "Fuck baby you feel so damn good." I groan as I set up and rub my hands up her back and around her to grasp her huge firm tits.

"I'm making us all feel good baby." Bella moans as my back crashes to the bed again and my dick slide into her extremely wet pussy causing me hiss loudly. She pulls Peter to kneel in front of her and straddle my legs so that she can suck his huge cock into her waiting mouth while she continuously rolls and grinds her hips against mine, fucking me hard and fast.

I release Bella's tits and pull Charlotte's naked body over my face and begin to lick and suck her clit into my mouth, enjoying the loud moans that fill the room.

The four of us are moaning so damn loud as we continue to fuck and pleasure each other; making love as one. Char leans forward and latches on to Bella's neck and shoulder with her mouth. I can tell that she's playing with my mates tits as she rides my face.

I fucking love it...

"Oh shit Bella! Fuck baby your mouth feels amazing. Please don't stop!" Peter yells out loudly as I continue to thrust up into my mate hard and fast, no doubt causing her to do very wicked things to Peter's dick with her mouth and that talented tongue of hers. "Fuck yeah Bella, take it all baby! Swallow my dick."

Oh god, the lust in the room has reach massive levels in a matter of seconds!

I slip two fingers into Char sweet pussy and begin to pump in and out of her hard and fast as I bite down on her clit like I know she likes...

"Yes Major, just like that! Fuck!" Char screams out as her walls begin to quiver violently around my fingers just as Bella cums hard around me; squeezing my dick as I flex and lift my hips up hard and continue to match her pounding thrust.

"Oh goddamn!" Peter roars out just as growl loudly and cum hard deep inside my beautiful mate.

After a few more hard thrust and violent screams from the four of us my girls grab each other and crash to the bed next to me. They begin to devour each other violently.

I look down at Peter just as he sucks my dick into his mouth, savoring Bella's essence that's coating me completely. I thread my fingers through his blonde hair and thrust into his mouth, groaning loudly as I watch our women worship each others beautiful bodies.

"Peter!" I moan loud when I feel his teeth scrap my shaft causing me to cum hard down his throat.

As soon as my dick stops pulsing I grab Peter just as he snatches to bottle of lube off the table and quickly coats his dick. We position our bodies so that he is behind me while he strokes both of us slowly. We're both on our knees and his free arm is wrapped around me tightly. I turn my head and kiss him hard just as he thrusts his delicious dick into my ass as his hand that is still wrapped firmly around my cock begins to stroke me faster as he fucks me hard like he know I want him to. Just the way he know I like it.

"Fuck Char baby look at our sexy men fucking each other!" Bella cries out from beneath Charlotte's pussy. "That is so fucking hot baby!"

"Those two have always looked hot while fucking each other." Char moans loudly against Bella's pussy.

Bella and Char are currently eating each other out aggressively in and very sexy 69 position. "What the two of you beautiful girls are doing is whats fucking hot baby." Peter moans loudly against my neck as his pleasurable thrust become erratically fast and strong.

He's still stroking my pulsing cock as I cum hard in his hand with a loud as fuck moan. "CAPTAIN!"

"MAJOR!" Peter roars loudly at the same damn time as he cums hard in my ass.

As soon as he pulls out of me Bella and Charlotte attack us with their mouths; licking and biting every inch, scenting us completely.

When Bella is satisfied I flip her over and begin to scent her as well. I look over and notice that Peter and Char are doing the same.

"I love you so much Jasper. "Bella smiles at me once I've finished my delicious task. "But we need to get dressed and go over to the Cullen's then we need to find me some blood."

"I love you too baby." I kiss her lips softly after I've pulled her from the bed. "Why do we need to go to the Cullen's?" I stop at the look she gives me. "Are you sure it's a good idea to be around the Cullen's right now? We still need to fake yours and Charlies death."

Bella pulls a pair of jeans up her legs carefully. "It's a surprise and yes it will be fine. Edward will not be able to read your mind and Alice will never be able to see any of our futures. I'm shielding our family through our bond. Didn't you feel it before I woke up?"

"I did..." I kiss her then open the door to our bedroom. "...You are an amazing vampire and very controlled for a newborn. Most newborns can't even dress themselves for the first few months."

Bella laughs as the four of us make our way to Charlies room to talk to Rose and Emmett. When we open the door Emmett grins at us. "Wow that was a quick change." He grin as Rose gets up from the recliner and walks over to Bella.

"Can I hug my sister?" Rose ask right before Bella wraps her arms around Rose's waist.

"Okay, guys Bella and I are going to the Cullen's and then I'm taking her hunting." I announce to everyone then turn to Peter. "When Bella and I get back I want you and Char to take Em and Rose to Seattle to hunt. I want you all to fill up on as many criminals as you can. Then you all need to fake Bella and Charlies deaths. Steal two bodies while you guys are in Seattle. Any question?"

"Nope. You two have fun and be careful at the Cullen's. They are very conniving assholes, Jasper," Rose warns us.

"We will."I grin at her. "See you guys tonight, and don't leave Charlie alone at any time." Bella and I turn to leave. "Peter lock down the house once Bella and I are out. I'll call you when we get back so you can let us in."

Bella and I quickly make our way out of the house. I can hear Peter locking down the house as Bella and I begin to run towards the Cullen's mansion.

When we approach their yard they all come out to greet us. I see that they have called in reinforcements. I count four of them. One male and three females.

This must be to Denali coven.

I feel a jolt and then suddenly I can feel Esme's soul and presence intertwine with mine and Bella's. I look to my mate and all she does is smile at me before addressing the Cullen's. "My mate and I have come for Esme. I know that she was bonded to Carlisle against her will."

"You can't have my mate." Carlisle roars loudly, right before he's slammed to the ground by an invisible force.

"Esme, you're free now but if you want to stay that way you need to stick with us." I tell her and as soon as the words are out of my mouth Esme is standing next to Bella with a grateful smile on her face.

"Oh god, thank you both so much. I'm finally free." Esme smiles and hugs Bella then turns to Carlisle. "I will fucking kill you if you ever come near me again you sick monster!" She yells just as Edward steps forward.

"You changed my mate!" He yells at me. "She is mine Jasper..."

Now Edward is pinned to the ground next to Carlisle. "I've told you, you little shit head that Bella is my mate you delusional pussy."

"Carlisle I can't reach their bonds and they've somehow broke the bond between you and Esme." Elizar informs Carlisle.

"So you are the fucker that tried to bond me to Alice, and Bella to Edward?" I laugh and shake my head. "If you know what's good for you and your coven I would suggest you leave Washington now!" I yell causing the fucker to flinch.

"We will be going now but I'm gonna..."

"Jasper was meant for me you bitch!" Alice yell as she charges us, only to find herself next to Edward.

"As I was saying..." Bella glares at Alice. "...We'll be going now and if you want to continue to live, you all need to leave and forget all about the Whitlock family and that now includes Esme." Bella turn to me. "Lets go eat. I'm starving and I'm sure that Esme would love a proper meal."

Bella, Esme and I begin to run and as soon as we cross the river I sense Carlisle following us. "Damn it!" I roar then turn to Bella. "Hold Carlisle with your shield and keep the fucker from running away. I don't feel like chasing his ass." I instruct my mate just as Carlisle tries to rush me.

Bella quickly holds him in place as I approach him. "This is gonna hurt." I warn him as I tear his right leg off at the hip and toss it in the river. "Have fun fishing asshole." I laugh as the three of us quickly take off towards PA.

Once we get to Port Angeles Bella and I find about six guys attacking a young girl. She has a stab wound in her belly and there is blood everywhere. "Oh shit Jasper that's Angela!" Bella yells causing the dead fuckers to stop their attack.

"Mmmm, Looks like we have two more bitches to have fun with. Lets kill the asshole that they are with fir..." The guy stops abruptly when Esme snaps his neck and begins to drain him.

The other five look ready to run so I incapacitate them with a shit ton of lethargy, causing them to fall the the ground. Bella has already drained two of them before I can finish one. I allow Esme to have the last one because she really looks starved. Once we're finished, Bella looks at me pleadingly.

I sigh and nod as I lean down over the dying girl that Bella and Char befriended and bite into her neck, injecting my venom into her system. I look over and see Esme holding Bella in her arms as they both wait for me to finish.

Once I'm done I lift Angela up and walk over to my girl. "Come on baby, lets get her home so she can complete her change there. We'll need to get Peter to come back and fake her death when he fakes yours and Charlies." I turn to Esme. "Here..." I hand her my lighter. "Toss those asshole in that dumpster and light it up. Bella call Peter and tell him to have the house open in seven minutes."

Once everything is taken care of we rush back to the house to find Peter and Char standing on the porch waiting for us. "Oh my god, what happened?"

Char rushes forward and takes Angela from my arms before we all enter the house. "She was being attacked in Port Angeles; Jasper had to change her." Bella replies as we all make our way up the stairs. "Rose can you and Em stay with her?"

"Yeah sure." Rose and Emmett take Angela to the other guest room while the rest of us go into Charlies room.

As soon as we walk in I hear Charlies heart stop and when he opens his eyes I hear Esme gasp loudly. "My mate." Charlie looks at her and in the next moment they are ripping each others clothes off and the rest of us are running from the room in a big fucking hurry.

I do not want to see my father in law naked.

"Well..." Peter laughs loudly just Bella jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist then kisses the fuck out of me. "...I didn't see that shit coming."

Looks like our little family is not so little anymore.

* * *

 _ **Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter to you. I had half of it written and then lost it so I had to start all over again.**_

 _ **Pissed me off royally.**_

 _ **Hope you all are still loving this story.**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry it took me so damn long to get this update posted for you all. This chapter is not as long as the previous chapters but, in my opinion, it's just as good.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Peter and Bella time!**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **~Peter~**_

It has been a little under twenty eight hours since Bella and Jasper brought Angela home to complete her transformation. I was really shocked that he had to turn her so soon but I was happy that he did because my gift has been screaming at me that Angela would be important to the Volturi. I don't know why or what is gonna happen but I have a feeling that she will be very important to someone on the Volturi guard.

Jasper, Emmett, Charlotte, Esme, Charlie, and Rose left Bella and I here to watch over Angela while they went to fake Bella, Charlie, and Angela's death before they go greet the Volturi at the airport, then come back home so that we all can come up with the best plan to get rid of the Cullen's.

This coven seems to be growing very fucking fast, but I will never complain because I love the Majors mate just as much as I love the Major. I also love Charlie like a true father. He is our father and I am happy to have him in our lives. I'm also happy that we have sweet Esme now too. She will definitely be able to keep our crazy pops in line like a true mother would. Damn, we are and will be the strangest family ever.

Jasper was a little reluctant to leave Bella here without him, but I assured him that she will be well taken care of, and nothing will happen involving the Cullen's because those fuckers are still licking their wounds and trying to find other vampires to support them in their crazy ideals.

I did inform him and Char before they left that me and our little devil will be having some Bella and Peter time, getting to know each other without an audience. That made Jasper purr and want to stay home, but Bella told him that we all could have some fun together later and then she was gonna get to know Char. Fuck, I really cannot wait to see that!

Jasper reluctantly agreed when she added that he and Char would be feeling all the pleasure that Bella and I will be giving each other while they were gone through our companion bond. She also assured everyone that they would be shielded by her completely, no matter how far they go. What really got him on board was when she inform us that she and Char have a little show that they have plan for us after the meeting with the Volturi. I seriously cannot wait to see what they have in store for me and the Major.

Damn, I am so fucking hard just thinking about those two hot ass women doing things like that to each other.

We all found out quickly that Bella is extremely gifted and so is Charlie. We found out that he and his daughter share their gift as very powerful shields, and Bella can feel and connect to all our bonds. She is basically the clue that holds our family together. Bella and Charlies shields are also conductors of sorts. They can enhance and control any power that they chose. It's amazing…

"Peterrrrr!" I grin as I look down at Angela to make sure she'll be okay while I go take care of my sire's evil little mate. I'm all smiles as run out of the guest room to hunt the sexy woman down. "Come and find me, Peter Pan!" I take a deep breath and growl when the scent of her sweet arousal hits me really fucking hard.

"Where are you, my little devil?!" I call out as I run down the stairs while shredding my shirt from my body; leaving me in just my jeans. I feel my dick tear through the zipper, just as I walk into the basement where Jasper and I are in the process of building a play room for our women, at their ordered request. "Oh fuck yeah." I groan when I see that Bella is completely naked, setting in the leather sex swing with her legs spread wide open. I am so fucking happy that Char thought to bring that with us when we left Arizona.

"Took you long enough Peter." Bella growls as she arches her body in the swing; her huge tits jiggling from her movement. "I'm so horny it hurts, Peter and you did promised Jasper that you would take good care of me." She whines and then whimper when my pants find their rightful place on the floor.

"Oh honey, I intend to take real good care of you." I step between her legs and glide my hands up her soft creamy thighs. "You want Peter to make it all better, baby?" I purr as I lean down and kiss her lips softly while rubbing my dick against her extremely wet pussy.

"Please Peter…" Bella moans loudly when I bite and suck on her harden nipples, alternating between the two. "Make it all better. Oh god in heaven! YES!" She moans then screams out when I thrust my dick into her really fucking hard, without any warning.

Holly shit, she is so fucking tight! I can only imagine what it was like to fuck her when she was human. I really wish that Char and I got that chance. Jasper is one lucky fucker!

I grab her hips and begin pounding into her suspended little body. "Fuck yeah, Bella! Roll and grind those sexy little hips on my cock, baby!" I suddenly feel so much lust and it causes me to completely fucking loose it. I'm now fucking Jasper's mate savagely, but I know that I will never hurt her. Oh no, Bella fucking loves what I'm doing to her.

"Do you feel that Peter?" Bella cries out when I feel her pussy start to quiver around my twitching cock. "Do you feel all that lust?"

"I do baby…Oh fuck, I feel it!" I yell out as I continue to fuck the devil woman like a goddamn animal.

"Good, because that is what Jasper and Char are feeling at the moment. They are fucking each other like you are fucking me, Peter. I can feel them and it feels so fucking amazing!" Oh god in heaven I'm loving my life with my mate and companions…so fucking much!

I somehow lift Bella out of the swing and bend her over my work bench then thrust my hard as steel cock into her even harder than before, from behind. I slide my hand across her ass and over the bite mark that I gave her, then spank her hard as I fuck her even harder.

"PETER!" Bella screams out just as she cums once again.

Fuck yeah! Her pussy has and mother fucking death grip on my twitching dick. "Fuck Bella, you feel so damn good! So goddamn tight! FUCK!" I roar as I slide my hand up her spine and into her hair, gripping her locks hard as I yank her body up so that her back is slammed into my heaving chest, as I continue to pound the fuck out of her.

My thrusts start to become erratic and pleasurably brutal as I continue to pound into her wet, tight, pulsating, and oh so sweet little pussy. I slowly slide my hand around neck and chin so that I can turn her face to me, and whisper to her with our lips just barely touching. "Even though you and I aren't mates, I fuck love you Bella and so does Char. We love you and Jasper so damn much, baby." I purr to her before crashing my lips to hers in a very searing and brutal kiss.

"Mmmm." Bella pulls her mouth from mine with my bottom lip between her sharp teeth. "I love you and Charlotte so much, Peter. I'm so happy that Jasper is my mate, because with him I get you and your beautiful mate…Oh God!" I feel her grip my dick once again, just as she falls apart in my arms. We both begin to convulse in pleasure as I cum violently right along with her.

Damn, I'm a lucky son of a bitch to have the mate and companions that I do.

* * *

A few hours later Bella and I are cuddled up on the couch watching our porn while caressing each others body. My phone suddenly vibrates loudly on the coffee table; breaking the sexual spell that is still surrounding the two of us. I'm too damn lazy and sated to move right now, so I nudge Bella to get her attention off the TV. "Will you see who is texting me, baby doll? I'm too sated to move." Bella rolls her eyes at me but does as I ask.

Damn it, Bella just stopped rubbing neck. That shit felt really good too. Why did I ask her to check the message? I'm an idiot, that's why!

Bella groans as she drops my phone back on the table and reluctantly turns the TV off. She then grabs Jasper laptop and hands it to me. "They're almost home, sugar. You need to let them in the house." Bella leans in and kisses me tenderly then plops her sweet ass back down on the couch and stretches out while laying her head on my thigh. She turn her head and nibble on my dick through my shorts, causing me to hiss and look at her then at the TV with so much longing.

"Damn it…" I growl as I reluctantly turn to the laptop that is laying on the arm of the couch and unlock the house for our family and the Volturi. "…I was really getting into this one too, and I was seriously about two seconds away from acting it out with your big ole titties, woman." I groan as I run my fingers through her soft hair, while the devil woman just laughs at me then rubs her nose against my still hard dick.

"We can do that later with Char and Jasper." Bella giggle just as the door is thrown open violently, and Jasper is now standing in front of us breathing heavily. Fuck, he looks so damn good right now.

"You both are gonna be rightly punished for making me and Char so fucking horny that we had to break into the luggage room at the airport, just to get away from all the witnesses. We barely fucking made it in time, but our clothes didn't stand a chance in hell of surviving…Fucking hell, I seriously thought she and I were gonna demolish the entire building. As it was, we had to steal some clothes from someones luggage." Jasper plops his sweet ass down on the couch next to me after lifting Bella up to straddle his lap.

"Oh but good God almighty…It was really fucking awesome though." Char straddles my lap and molds her sweet mouth to mine as I grip her tight little ass in one hand and one of her huge tits in the other.

"Um…" I hear a few people clear their throats and when I look over I see Charlie giving the four of us a pointed look. "Could you freaks stop that shit while I'm in the house." He turns to Aro and point his finger at him. "I've already laid claim on the cabin by the cliffs so that I don't have to hear my daughters and their mates go at each other like wild animals. Two of your guard can have mine and Esme's room up stairs."

"That is fine nephew. My mate and I can stay here." Aro laughs.

Oh yeah, that bombshell…As it turns out Charlie and Aro know each other. Apparently Charlie and Bella are Aro's last descendants. That is how Charlie knew about vampires. Aro was just waiting for Bella to grow up to turn them both, at Charlies request.

"Hey Felix." Bella grins at the giant vampire. "Could you run up stairs and check on my friend Angela?" Felix nod and does as she asks.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Bella smiles just as we all hear a loud growl.

"What the hell?" I look at Bella.

"Felix just finally met his mate." Jasper grins with his eyes wide. "That's why it was so important for us to save the girl. How did you figure that out, baby?"

"I felt it through the bond that I now share with everyone in our wonderfully huge family." Bella laughs at the look on Aro's face.

* * *

A few hours later we are all sitting in the living room, discussing the Cullen situation…well, besides Felix. That big fucker is up stairs guarding his mate and growling at anyone that gets close to the door. I guess it's a good thing that we put Angela in the very last room at the end of the hall.

"So the Cullen's have been messing with bonds, and Carlisle had Esme bonded to him for six decades. He also turn a woman that is completely insane and is making everyone around her insane. Alice also thinks that Jasper is bonded to her, and has been stalking him since the forties. Edward thinks he is bonded to Isabella, but when Elizar tried to bond them it didn't work on her. Does that about sum it all up?" Aro shakes his head when we all nod. "I can't believe Carlisle and Elizar have become like this. They were with the Volturi when Chelsea joined us, and where there the day that I passed the law that her and Elizar, or anyone with that kind of power, are not aloud to create fake bonds."

"So what do we do about this?" Charlie asks after a few moments of silence. "We know that they are gathering other covens to help them but they don't know that the Volturi are with us."

Jasper stands and begins to pace back and forth for a few minutes then abruptly stop and looks at me and Char, then over at Bella. He slowly walks over to her and pulls her into his strong arms before looking back at me with his very wicked grin that has me hard in an instant.

Oh damn, the Major is out and I for one cannot wait for everyone to clear the fuck out of our house, so that our mates and I can have our wicked way with him. Fun times are to be had tonight. Hell yes!

Jasper's grin broadens as low continuous growls erupt from his chest. He turns back to Aro and growl our battle plan with only four words.

"We kill them all!"

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **I am so sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter out to you. Next Chapter will be about Bella and Char, and they will be putting on a show for their sexy mates.**_

 _ **I will try not to take so long with chapter 8.**_

 _ **Laters!**_


End file.
